Unknown
by darkscarletrose
Summary: Ianto makes a new friend who changes everything. (Basically I really hated parts of the show so I created a character to go in and fix all that crap so I can feel better about the world.) Rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The SUV's engine had been making strange noises since the last alien hunt so Ianto took it into a near by shop to get it looked at. It's a local business owned by a man in his late forties named Ethan Thorenson and run by his younger brother James.

Ianto pulled the SUV into an open space in the garage and climbed out expecting to see James but instead of James' short cropped brunet head, a shaggy gold mop of hair popped out of the engine of a banged up Mercedes.

"Can I help you?" the young man asked politely, gray eyes trained on him.

Ianto shook himself and gestured to the SUV, "Yes my engine has been making noises."

"Start her up, see what we're working with," the man waved him back into the drivers seat and stood in front.

Ianto complied and revved the engine, there was a wet grumbling sound. The man's eyebrows furrowed and he signalled Ianto to cut the engine.

"That is strange," the man nodded, "pop the hood." Ianto did. The blonde swung the hood up, took one look at the engine and his eyebrows shot up, "Well that does explain it," He grabbed a nearby screw driver and scrapped it against something in the engine, when he pulled it back a long string of purple goo connected it to the engine.

"Not really sure how this happened, doesn't really matter, not my business, but it will take awhile to clean up," the man said shaking the screwdriver to break the string.

"About how long?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Mm, well I have to completely remove the engine and take it apart and clean all the goo off the salvageable parts, replace the ruined bits then put it all back together," the man hissed sympathetically, "So about a week, give or take a couple days, if I put a rush on it. It'll cost a bit more than I'd like to charge you."

"Money is not an issue, time on the other hand..." Ianto trailed off.

The man hummed thoughtfully, "Ok I'll put a hold on my other jobs and get Jamie to do what can't wait, but even then it'll take a good few days."

Ianto nodded his acceptance and turned to remove what he needed from the truck and send a text to Jack letting him know the situation.  
"Now I just need your information and for you to sign the release so I can get started," the man handed him a clipboard with paperwork attached.

Ianto took it and filled out all the necessary information while the man poked around the engine.

"Where is Mr. Thorenson if you don't mind my asking," Ianto asked politely.

"Jamie is at a car show and Ethan had a meeting so they left me to pick up their slack," the man supplied, then turned to face Ianto, "That reminds me, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Alex, Ethan and James are my uncles."

"Jones, Ianto Jones," Ianto replied shaking his offered hand.

"Nice to meet you Ianto," Alex smiled then rubbed his hands together, "Well I'm gonna get started. I'll call you when it's done."

"Alright," Ianto nodded goodbye and left the garage.

Ianto got the call four days later telling him the SUV was ready, so he headed over. When he arrived James was at the register and motioned him back into the garage. Alex was waiting for him by the SUV with a plastic container full of ruined towels, car parts, and the mysterious goo.

"I wasn't sure how to get rid of this stuff since I don't know, and don't wanna know, what it is. So i figured 'put it in a box and give it back' so here you go," Alex explained gesturing to the container.

"That's good , thanks," Ianto assured , thankful that he hadn't thrown it out. Jack hadn't been happy that he didn't get a sample for analysis.

"Awesome! Then I'll just put it in the trunk," Alex grinned hefting the box into his arms.

Ianto studied the strange man; he had smooth features, everything flowed, his jaw lead your eyes to his mouth, up to his nose, across his cheekbones to his eyes. Eyes that were vibrant grey almost silvery, framed by hair that was varying shades of gold. Eyes that were staring back at him glittering with amusement. Ianto blinked.

"Back with me?" Alex chuckled, Ianto nodded jerkily flustered, "Don't worry I zone out like that sometimes. Anyway! The engine is cleaned up, I only had to replace a couple of parts, everything else was complicated by saveable."

Alex pulled out a rag and ran it over the hood removing the last few smudges then clapped his hands together in accomplishment. "Well that's it, lets get you rung up," he trotted off to the front counter where James was waiting with an amused grin.

Alex hopped up on the counter and started kicking his legs humming while James worked out the check and receipt.

When they were done Alex hopped down, "Thanks for the job. It was a pleasure to work for you, hope to see you again sometime, have a nice day," he babbled cheerily then dodged back into the garage to tinker on the latest car.

Ianto stared after him stunned. A booming laugh startled him out of his stupor and he turned to James

"He's an odd one our Alex," James said in his thick Scottish brogue grinning fondly, "but he's a good man."

Ianto nodded still slightly dazed and left the shop.

It was a month later and an alien chewed through a pipe in the SUV and ended up imploding in the trunk, so Ianto had to take it back to the shop. Alex gave him a quizzical look but then shrugged it off and ignoring the obvious bite marks told him it should be fixed in two days.

He came back two days later and found Alex fiddling with the headlight of a newly repaired 2004 Ford Focus.

"So your pipes are fixed but the stain in your back seat ate the new engine parts I just got in for this," Alex said casually, not looking at him, "so I smacked it with a monkey wretch and tossed it in there," he gestured to a wooden crate with little airholes drilled into it, "It doesn't seem to like wood and it already ruined the parts so I figured it could have them, but your going to have to pay for them and the shipping fee for the new parts."

Ianto watched him in disbelief as he went to the box, picked it up, and then handed it to him smiling politely. Alex's face cracked into a mischievous grin when Ianto continued to stand there staring.

"It's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen, once walked in on Jamie singing and dancing in the kitchen to Britney Spears," he snickered.  
Ianto nodded dumbly and Alex went back to the Ford Focus still chuckling. Ianto put the crate into the trunk and paid James, who didn't seem to be aware of the metal eating alien, then headed back to Torchwood. He couldn't help the smile that forced it's way onto his face when the shock finally wore off, he was looking forward to the next tune up.

~*Two Months Later*~

Jack was not happy about Ianto's new mechanic.

Ianto never breaks protocol, but lately with this guy he's broken at least five of the biggest! Including the biggest; if a civilian finds out about aliens you retcon them immediately.

So this time when the SUV needs repairs Jack goes with him to the garage. Ianto pulls into the garage and gets out, Jack following.  
"What do you have for me today Yan?" a voice calls from under the hood classic retired police car.

"I need the tires changed and the carpet in the trunk replaced," Ianto replies, lips twitching when a smudged face pops into view.

A rather attractive face.

Alex moved towards them and went to the trunk to inspect the damage.

"You have grease on your face," Ianto pointed out.

Alex just shrugged and tossed him a semi-clean rag conveying 'if it bothers you do something about it' without saying a word or even looking at him. Ianto caught the rag, lips curling at the corners, and used the cleanest bit to swipe at the streak of grime on his cheekbone.

"You get your tires and carpet changed out quiet a bit," Alex hummed thoughtfully, "I suggest you just nix the carpet and get a solid liner and choose a new brand of tire, something heavy duty."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ianto agreed wiping the last of the grease off of his chin and then handing the rag back.

"Thanks," Alex smiled then headed over to the wall where material and tires were stored and on display, "Lining. You have four choices; crappy rubber, crappy metal, semi-useful aluminum, or good quality combination. I think you can guess which I prefer."

Ianto smirked, "Yeah we'll take the good quality combination."

"Good choice," Alex chirped, "Now for tires. Judging from the average wear on them you do a lot of speeding and fast stopping and on occasion you go off road, so I recommend these," he tapped a tire, "these are modified racing tires built for speed and durability."  
"That sounds perfect," said with a small watched the exchange with growing tension, unnerved by friendly ease and casualness of their conversation, it was something he and Ianto never managed even on the best days. It was something he suddenly realized he wanted.

Alex suddenly looked up at him as though just seeing him.

"Hello, sorry for ignoring you I tend to get caught up in my work," Alex smiled sheepishly, offering his hand, "I'm Alex, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack replied taking his hand with a surprisingly genuine smile.

Alex's smile widened then turned back to Ianto, "It's should only take about an hour if you want to stick around."

"Alright," Ianto answered not even thinking to ask Jack, "Did that woman ever come to pick up her car?"

"Yeah after I threatened to charge her a storage fee," Alex snorted, then looked to Jack explaining, "This snooty rich braud brought her car in for a simple battery change that only takes an hour but she couldn't wait, so I call her the next day for pick up but she doesn't answer. I kept calling every day for about a week and a half, she never answered, I finally hear back from her three weeks later just for her to ask me to keep it for two more weeks while she goes off on vacation to Fugi! I told her the only way I'm keeping this car for another day let alone another week is if she pays the fifty dollar storage fee we normally charge and she starts kicking up a fuss saying I'm some kind of con artist! She came huffing down here and took the car still railing away, and I didn't even charge her for the month of storage!" Alex laughed pulling off the first tire.

Their chatter continued as Alex changed out the tires and pulled the carpet out of the trunk. They joked and told Jack stories about other customers Ianto had met, and a few craziest that had passed through since his last visit.

"So Alex," Jack started while they waited for the glue keeping the new lining in to dry, "I hear you had a few interesting experiences with our SUV."

Ianto's face went blank and his shoulders tensed.

Alex raised an eyebrow then grinned wickedly, "Yeah I have to say I have had some firsts. I've never had someone come in with an engine full of jelly before, you must have some crazy exes."

Ianto's lips twitched and he relaxed.

"Yeah," Jack said slowly not sure whether to push it.

The subject dropped and they relaxed into a more comfortable exchange. Within thirty minutes Ianto and Jack were back in the SUV on their way back to Torchwood.

"We won't retcon him," Jack declared breaking the silence.

Ianto's lips curled at the corners, "Yes sir."

~*To Be Continued*~


	2. In Need of Repairs

Ianto continued to take the SUV into Alex, Jack tagging along occasionally. Strange things kept showing up in the SUV's various parts causing messes that Alex quietly cleaned up and Torchwood paid for.

Jack was tinkering with the idea of just hiring Alex since he was working on the SUV nearly weekly anyway. It was when they were broken down outside of Cardiff with a Weevil in the trunk that solidified his decision.

They had been stranded for half an hour when a tow truck came around the bend and stopped next to them and Alex popped out.

"Ianto called," Alex explained before Jack could ask, he grabbed his tool box from the truck and popped the SUV's hood. After a minute he leaned back tapping his wrench against his shoulder, "Hm, nothing obvious here." He circled the car checking the tires, "Well here is a problem! Your back tires are flat, looks like some prat nipped them with a pen knife. But that doesn't explain why the car stopped." He went back around to the drivers seat where a buzz cut scowly (Yes this is officially a word for the remainder of this fic) man was lounging.

"Excuse me," Alex said politely, the man just looked at him boredly and Alex raised a bemused eyebrow at him.

"Owen move!" Jack ordered frowning at the man (Owen Alex took a mental note to give the man a candy cane, see if that loosened the stick up his arse).

Owen huffed but heaved himself out of the seat so Alex could climb in. He started the car but it didn't crank, he looked at the display and immediately saw the problem.

"Oh dear," Alex hummed biting his lip.

"What is it? Is it bad can you fix it?" Jack asked rapid fire frown deepening.

"Oh yeah it's really bad, horrible in fact," Alex sighed down trodden.

"Well what is it?" Owen demanded with a pissy look on his face.

"You're out of gas," Alex deadpanned, face blank.

A pretty Asian woman Alex hadn't noticed before let out a startled snort of laughter but quickly covered her mouth to try and hide it. Alex grinned at her sharing in her amusement.

"Out of gas," Jack said slowly, disbelieving.

"Yep," Alex replied cheerfully as he hopped back out of the driver's seat, "Lucky for you I always carry a few  
spare gallons for just this sort of occasion! I also have a couple spare tires you can use until you can bring her in to get new ones," he said patting the hood while he passed on his way to his truck.

Everyone stood silently still stunned while Alex pored the spare gas into the tank and started switching out the tires. Alex was just standing from putting on the last tire when the back window shattered and the Weevil hurled itself out and charged at Alex. Before anyone could pull there guns Alex's arm snapped up and he smashed the tire iron in his hand into the side of the Weevils head, knocking it out. It was dead silent as everyone stared at Alex who was staring down at the Weevil.

"I'm installing a cage," Alex said simply face grim.

"Ok," Jack replied cautiously.

Silence.

Alex grinned.

"I'm rather impressed with myself," Alex said twirling the tire iron, "Well you should be good to go! So later," he hopped into his truck and was halfway around the bend before Jack had pulled himself together enough to try and stop him.

Jack resolved to stop by the garage to talk to him when they got back to Cardiff, the back window needed replacing anyway.

"Who was the idiot who didn't fill up the tank before we left?!" (It was Owen.)

Alex was elbows deep in the engine of a Vauxhall Astra TwinTop cabriolet (a pretty car) when Jack pulled up.

"I've looked through some materials but the cage will have to be custom made," Alex said casually as though continuing a conversation.

Jack didn't reply.

Alex pulled free of the car with a sigh and used a nearby rag to wipe the grease off his hands.

"Alright," he huffed, "let's get this over with."

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the car facing Jack waiting for him to talk, but Jack didn't know how to start so he stayed quiet while he thought it through.

Alex sighed again exasperated, "Fine, I'll start," he straightened and squared his shoulders, "Obviously you're a branch of the government but not directly, which means you have more freedom to do as you please or else I probably would have fallen and bumped my head forgetting I ever met you ages ago."

Jack nodded shocked at how much he had managed to workout.

"I'm guessing your deal is aliens since I've never heard of an animal that can regenerate and feeds off car parts," he continued, "and that definitely wasn't jelly in your engine. Do I really need to keep going or do we get the point that I've figured out most of the important bits?"

Jack cleared his throat, "Impressive," he said with his trademark grin, "Now do you know why I'm here?"

"Well on a normal day I'd say to get your window fixed," Alex said keeping a straight face, "but considering this morning your either here to bump me on the head or offer me an alternative."

Jack nodded, "I'd like to offer you a job."

"What kind of job," Alex asked not missing a beat.

"Be Torchwood's mechanic full time," Jack replied.

"Torchwood being your organization," Jack nodded, "What would being Torchwood's mechanic entail?"

"You keep the SUV in good shape and make any modifications you find necessary," Jack clarified.

"Will I still be able to help Jamie out every once in a while?"

"As long as you get your work done first and don't tell him about us," Jack confirmed.

Alex thought about it for a moment then shrugged, "Why not."

Jack's grin widened, "Great! You start the day after tomorrow. Come to this address at eight am," he handed him a small folded piece of paper, "Alright then I'll see you then!"

Alex smiled amused and put the piece of paper in his pocket and waved as Jack left grinning like a madman.

Alex snorted as he drove off, he has forgotten about the shattered back window. Oh well a job for another day.

Two days later found Alex poking around the tourist center at the docks at barely seven in the morning, he had run out of things to occupy himself with so he finally gave up and came in early. It took him a total of 68 seconds after entering to find the 'secret' switch under the counter to open the 'secret' door that lead to the 'secret' base that Alex was almost positive a fairly intelligent toddler could have found if they wanted to.

No one was in the huge open area occupied by desks and machinery when he entered through the cog door, but Ianto must have heard the alarm (who wouldn't bloody thing was loud as hell) because he appeared out of one of the many hallways branching of from what he assumed was the main room.

"Found your way in then," Ianto greeted with a small smile.

"Yep," Alex said popping the 'p', "Really, either you guys are unconcerned with security or over confident."

"I'd say the latter," Ianto replied lips twitching.

"Ah, well we'll fix that eventually," Alex chuckled, "So where am I working?"

"We've set up a work space for you in the garage," Ianto answered gesturing for him to follow him down a set of stairs.

"We meaning you right?" Alex teased.

Ianto just chuckled.

The garage was huge with room for all the employees cars and then some even with a large area set aside for his work space. It had plenty of all kinds of work tables and shelves and racks full of various tools. It even had a couple of car lifts.

"If there are any tools you need that aren't here tell me and I'll order it or I can give you a Torchwood credit card and you can get it yourself," Ianto offered.

Alex poked around the tools, "You actually did really well," he praised, "you got everything but the specialty tools I won't need unless you get in a wreck."

Ianto flushed slightly at the compliment, "Good. Do you want the tour? The others won't be back for awhile."

"Sure," Alex grinned, "Do you still have that metal eating alien?"

"Yes it's down in the cell block," Ianto gestured in the direction Alex assumed the cell block was in.

"Mind if I check in on the little guy?" Alex asked excitedly.

" Not at all," Ianto said leading him towards the corridor.

"Awesome!" Alex grinned.

Ianto was no where in sight when the others got back to the Hub, but that wasn't unusual so Jack just carried the latest Weevil down to the cell block. He had just finished settling the new addition when he heard laughter farther down the block, he followed the sound and found Ianto and Alex playing with the metal eating alien from the SUV they had yet to identify.

Alex looked up from the creature finally noticing Jack, "Oh hey Jack," he said with a wave but was quickly distracted by the over sized lizard like alien, scratching it under the chin. (For those who are curious it looks like those little dragons from How To Train Your Dragon, the terrible terror, only without wings and more scaly and metallic colored.)

"I see you've started the tour," Jack teased.

"Actually this is as far as we got," Ianto said sounding all formal clearing his throat and straightening his suit uncomfortably.

Jack laughed, "Well come on we'll finish up and introduce you to the rest of the team."

Alex stood, the alien still perched on his shoulder, and moved to follow him.

"Whoa, you can't bring that," Jack protested shaking his head.

"Why mot? Monkey won't eat anything. Will you Monkey?" Alex cooed at the lizard like creature, petting it adoringly.

"Monkey?" Ianto asked amused.

"Yeah, it's short for monkey wrench because when I found him I whopped him with a monkey wrench," Alex said  
smiling fondly (at the loss of hundreds of dollars worth of parts Ianto mentally noted bemused).

"Alright," Jack conceded reluctantly, "but you clean up any mess it makes."

"Deal," Alex chirped then went skipping off down the corridor to the stairs.

The tour went pretty fast, Alex more interested in his new pet than in the odds and ends of different rooms (rooms he'd probably have no business in ever). It wasn't until they got back to the main room that he took a real interest.

"Now for introductions," Jack said clapping his hands together grinning, "First is my second in command Suzie Costello," a tall curly brunette woman smiled and waved at him, "and this is Toshiko Sato our computer whiz."

"Hello," the pretty shy looking Asian woman from the side of the road said giving him a sweet smile and nod.

"Hello," Alex replied with a bright friendly smile.

Toshiko blushed and fiddled with things on her desk to try and hide it.

"And this is Owen Harper," Jack continued, nodding to the scowly rude man from the side of the road who was  
leaning against a desk arms crossed.

"Doctor Owen Harper," Owen interrupted with what must be a permanent scowl.

"Owen is our resident medic," Jack continued as if Owen hadn't spoken, "and you already know Ianto."

"Nice to meet all of you," Alex hummed getting distracted by Monkey nipping at his ear, "You hungry Monkey?"

The little creature made a clicking sound in his ear and rubbed against the side of his head, Alex smiled fondly at his pet and walked over to Suzie.

"Do you have any scrap metal," he asked her, he had notice welding equipment on her desk so assumed she would be the one to go to for metal bits.

"Sure," Suzie replied and gestured to a bin full of little strips and chunks that were of no use.

"Thanks," Alex grinned and sat cross legged next to the bin pulling Monkey into his lap and plucked a random piece off the top and offered it to the reptile. It snapped at it, barely missing his fingers, "Easy Monkey, careful of my fingers," Alex commanded tapping it on the nose in warning, "Don't snap."

Monkey clicked at him and nuzzled his fingers in apology. He offered it another scrap and it took in gently from his fingertips.

"Good Monkey," Alex cooed scratching him under the chin. He looked up to everyone (minus Ianto who had witnessed this behavior for nearly an hour already) staring at him, he stared back blankly until they all started to squirm.

"Having fun?" Ianto teased lips curled in a barely there smile.

"Loads," Alex smirked back, then he stood taking Monkey and a handful of metal with him, "Well I'm gonna go get to work so... bye."

With that he bounced off down the stairs back to the garage, leaving everyone (nix Ianto) a little stunned.

~**2 Weeks Later**~

"Alex! Your bloody lizard is trying to eat my table!" Owen yelled from the medical bay.

Alex hopped down the stairs and made a beeline for the reptilian alien.

"No Monkey that's not for eating," Alex snapped whopping the creature on the nose. Monkey released the table leg growling, Alex tapped his nose sharply in warning, "Not for eating."

Monkey clicked and scurried head down away from the table, it climbed it's way up Alex's body to settle on his shoulder nuzzling his cheek repentantly.

"Alright let's go back down to the garage before Owen decides to autopsy you," Alex smiled scratching Monkey's chin.

"Keep that bloody reptile away from my equipment," Owen shouted after him.

~**2 Months later**~

Cardiff was having some severe weather, half the city was in the dark, and Jack, Suzie, Owen, and Ianto were out chasing down an alien fresh out of the Rift while Tosh and Alex held down the fort, tracking the alien's movements.

"The generator is failing," Tosh shouted from her desk as the lights flickered and her computer screen flashed a warning.

"I'm on it," Alex's voice crackled over the coms.

"It's very advanced alien technology," Tosh said in disbelief as she tapped frantically at her keyboard trying to save the tracking program.

"I've been working on everything from water heaters to race car engines since I was four Tosh," Alex replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes but this is alien," Tosh countered, desperately trying to keep her computer going.

Alex didn't replied but a few minutes later the lights stopped flickering and Tosh's computer stabilized.

"All fixed," Alex sing-songed, popping up beside Tosh a few minutes later.

"How did you do that," Tosh asked bewildered and amazed.

"There was a screw loose and a panel jammed out of place," Alex explained, "so I tightened the screw and gave the panel a good whack, got a nasty shock for my trouble,"

Tosh just stared at him with an overwhelming mixture of curiosity, respect, concern, and wonder.

Alex fidgeted for a few moments under her gaze before spinning away, "I'm gonna go check on the cells and stuff," he tossed over his shoulder, beating a hasty retreat down the stairs out of sight.

~*To Be Continued*~


	3. Secrets

"Hey Tosh do you want to go for drinks?" Alex called from Suzie's desk where he was fixing her welder.

"Oh asking the tech out for a date are you," Owen smirked from his desk.

"Well I was going to ask you along as well but if your going to be a prat..." Alex trailed off.

"I'd love to," Tosh interrupted before an argument could get started.

"How about you Suzie?" Alex looked to the brunette next to him.

"Sure why not," she smiled.

"I suppose I'll let you drag me along," Owen drawled trying to sound put out.

Alex chuckled, "Awesome now all I have to do is convince Jack.

"Convince Jack of what?" Jack questioned, coming down the stairs from his office.

"The gear head invited us all for drinks," Owen reluctantly supplied.

"Would you like to come," Tosh asked more politely.

"No you kids go have fun," Jack grinned shaking his head.

"But Jack-" Alex whined propping his chin on the edge of Suzie's desk, puppy dog eyes out in force, "it's my  
birthday!"

"It's your birthday," Tosh asked shocked.

"Mm-hm," Alex pouted, gaze intensifying and completely focused on Jack, "my birthday!"

Ianto came out of the archives and took in the scene, "Said no to drinks did he?" Alex's puppy eyes shot to full power in response telling Ianto all he needed to know, "Even after you told him it was your birthday?" Alex's pout grew, lower lip trembling, and Jack visibly wavered in his decision.

"Oh alright I'll come," Jack gave in, letting out a sigh of relief when Alex broke his stare and his face lite up as he jumped out from behind Suzie's desk.

"Great!" Alex shouted and hopped around the scraps around him and went spinning over to Ianto who caught him when his feet caught on a wire.

"Um Alex, where are your shoes?" Tosh asked staring down at his bare feet.

"Hm, don't know," Alex hummed happily skipping over to the stairs leading down to the garage.

Tosh looked to Ianto for an explanation of the odd behavior.

"When he's really busy or gets really involved in his work he kicks off his shoes without noticing," Ianto explained brushing off the strange habit as just another thing that made him Alex.

"Ok well, everyone finish up what you're doing and get cleaned up to go," Jack order and headed back up to his office.

They took the SUV in case they had Rift activity while they were out, and because it would fit most of them, and Alex's car. Alex lead the way to a bar ten minutes from the Hub (2 streets down from Ethan and James' garage), it was a nice place; not to big but not small, it was comfortable.

"Hi Sammy," Alex called to the extremely tall brunette bar tender.

"Hi Al," the man grinned back.

Tosh and Suzie (and Jack) ogled the handsome man. Alex went over and leaned on his arms lifting himself half over the bar and Sam leaned over and gave him a peck.

The Torchwood team watched the exchange in shock (except Ianto who had seen the greeting before when he came out with Alex) and followed automatically when Alex lead them to a booth in the corner.

"So you and the over sized underwear model huh?" Owen asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Me and Sam? No," Alex laughed smiling fondly at the bartender, "Sam and I have been friends for what heels like forever. I used to kick arse for him back before he hit his growth spurt and people stopped bothering him."  
"I'll go get the drinks," Ianto offered and everyone gave him their orders.

"So what's with the kissing?" Owen persisted eyebrows scrunched up.

"It's just something we've always done, I do it with all of my really old close friends," Alex shrugged, "It's like our secret handshake or something, only we know what it means."

"What does it mean," Suzie asked quizzically.

Alex grinned, "Secrets aren't secrets if you don't keep them secret."

Ianto came back with the drinks and Alex asked Tosh about one of her programs, expertly changing the subject.  
They talked and joked and Sam brought Alex a birthday drink (complete with a candle). By the end of the night everyone but Jack was on there way to thoroughly smashed.

"Come on Yan, you can crash at my place," Alex slurred tugging the other man out of the booth behind him,

"Bye guys," he stumbled over to the bar dragging Ianto along, "Sammy make sure everyone gets a taxi."

"Will do," Sam grinned waving.

Alex lead Ianto clumsily through the back room across the small parking lot out back and into the fenced in back yard of a town house.

"Welcome to my castle," Alex exclaimed with a flourish as he opened the back door and twirled inside nearly falling over.

Ianto caught him around the waist and steadied him chuckling.

"Come on bedtime," Alex mumbled leaning heavily on Ianto so he had to half carry him, "second door on the right."

Ianto huffed and lifted Alex up so his legs wrapped around his waist and cradled him to his chest like a toddler so he could walk them to the room indicated. It was a simple guest room with the average bedroom set in shades of dark green and cream and had a connected bathroom. Ianto sat Alex on the edge of the bed and helped him take off his jacket and shoes and tucked him under the covers. He went to pull away but Alex grabbed his tie tugging him forward.

"Come on Yan lay down and go to sleep," Alex said with a sleepy smile.

Ianto debated it for a moment but one more tug from Alex had him giving in, he striped of his own Jacket along with his shoes, tie, belt and over shirt to be more comfortable then crawled in next to Alex.

Alex curled into him with a content sigh and promptly fell asleep. Ianto found himself relaxing rapidly and before he knew it he was asleep as well.

And for the first time in what felt like ages he didn't dream of fire or steal or screaming, just merciful blackness and the sound of the heart beating next to his.

Ianto began staying at Alex's flat more and more often until finally Alex just showed him where the spare key was and told him to stay over whenever he wanted. Things were going well, Alex genuinely cared about what Ianto had to say, he listened and asked questions without prying. But Alex never expected Ianto to open up or share anything, instead he offered stories and little facts about himself.

"I hate yellow apples," Alex said popping up next to Ianto by the coffee machine.

"Alright," Ianto said bemused, "What brought that on?"

"I saw an apple on Tosh's desk, " Alex explained, "I also don't like really greasy food, it makes me sick."

"I like cherries," Ianto found himself admitting.

Alex grinned, "I like tying cherry stems and Shirley Temples. We should go out to lunch."

"Alright Ianto responded without thinking.

"Awesome," Alex exclaimed and dashed out of the kitchen area.

He was back in a couple of minutes,"Jack said we can go on our lunch break," he said and proceeded to tug him quickly down to the garage.

They went to a little restaurant a few blocks away from Sam's bar where they ate Italian. There Alex revealed his love of Alfredo and spinach Cesar salad and Ianto found out that Alex knew the owner when the squat Italian man came out to greet them (giving Alex a peck showing that they were old close friends), he also learned that Alex had bought his town house from a cousin who was big in real estate and whose wife was the interior decorator who chose all the color schemes and furniture styles for the entire house. Alex told him about living with Ethan and Marry in a little town a few miles east of Cardiff before he moved here to work for James.  
With all the information Alex gave him so willingly Ianto found himself sharing stories of his own, stories about Torchwood One that he had never told anyone before. Alex seemed to sense him getting tenser the closer he got to telling him about the one person he tried desperately to keep secret. Closer and closer. Ianto was rambling faster and faster and he was shaking uncontrollably, he was about to reveal his deepest secret. It would end everything.

Then Alex was next to him placing two fingers against his lips to stop the flow of words, he hushed him and ran his finger's through Ianto's hair.

"Sh, Yan you don't have to say any more," Alex soothed.

He continued to whisper comfort in his ear and stroke his hair until the shaking subsided and he relaxed into him, finally calm. Then he pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's forehead and stood.

"Come on Yan let's get back to work."

Alex dropped money onto the table and pulled Ianto to his feet and out of the restaurant. Alex distracted him with tales of the many pranks he and Ethan's wife Marry had played on Ethan over the years. By the time they reached the Hub Ianto was calm again and even laughing along with him at some of the more creative tricks.  
That night Ianto stayed at Alex's flat. He lay with his ear pressed tight to Alex's chest listening to his heartbeat while Alex ran fingers through his hair brushing the threatening nightmares away.

~*To Be Continued*~


	4. To Confuse and Amuse

Alex was sad to find out that Suzie had given into the corruption of the glove and that she had resorted to killing herself. But he wasn't sure about the new girl Gwen Cooper, she was aggressive (abrasively so), had a holier than thou attitude (that Jack almost encouraged), she gave him weird looks like he was a nut case, and on top of all of that she wanted to get into Jack's pants despite supposedly being in a committed loving relationship.

"She looks at me funny," Alex complained nearly a month into having to work with Gwen..

"Owen looks at you funny," Ianto pointed out.

"No Owen looks funny," Alex pouted fiddling with Monkey's making the little creature growl at him petulantly.

Ianto chuckled, "Fine point."

"I don't like how she treats us like savages she needs to lead into society," Alex continued, he had hoped after the Carys incident when she made an arse of herself she would chill out but alas, "We're working out of a high tech underground facility not a cave."

Ianto nodded in agreement (but Alex suspected he was just humoring him).

"And Jack pretty much eggs her on by encouraging her to feel important, and I'm not saying she's not important, but you're important too so she needs to get over herself," Alex huffed.

Ianto blinked surprised, "She is a field agent and I'm a archivist, it's normal for her to feel more important."

"It's average and wrong," Alex corrected, "If anything you're more important because where would she be without your research."

"What are you kids talking about?" Jack asked sauntering in grinning.

"Politics and self-important cats incapable of grasping canary catching etiquette," Alex bit out cuddling Monkey to his chest and somehow managing to lay down and curl up on the small counter.

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked concerned reaching out to him.

"M'fine," Alex mumbled edging away from the hand hovering over his back, "Jack I finished all my work can I go home early?"

"Sure," Jack confirmed frowning.

"Cool, bye Yan," Alex slurred handing him Monkey and wobbled past Jack and disappeared through the door.

"Do you know what that was about?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No idea," Ianto replied frowning. He resolved to stop by Alex's flat to check on him after work.

Alex wasn't at his flat that night when Ianto went over and he called in sick the next day. But when he showed up the day after he looked more relaxed and livelier than he had in weeks.

"Hi Yan," Alex chirped bouncing in with Monkey clinging to his shoulder.

"Hey, where were you yesterday," Ianto asked, "I stopped by to check on you but you were no where to be found."

"Oh, I was sick so Ethan kidnapped me and took me to his house for some rest and relaxation," Alex explained cheerfully.

"You're alright now though," Ianto frowned.

"Yep," Alex twirled to prove it, "100%!"

"Good," Ianto said relaxing.

"Well I'm gonna go get to work. Thanks for worrying about me Yan, I'll see you later," Alex grinned and dashed out of the room, Monkey curled around his neck.

~*We're skipping over Ghost Machine because nothing plot worthy happens*~

Things got a little strained after that, Alex seemed to be sick more and more often and when he wasn't he was still tired. The team was closer in some ways, Owen, Gwen, Jack, and Tosh went out for drinks and messed around the Hub but Alex was more distant and Ianto was just absent, to the point it was like they didn't notice he was gone or when he was there. Alex made an effort to spend time with Ianto but more often than not neither of them were in the mood to do anything more strenuous than curl up together on Alex's bed after a long day.

What made it more difficult for Alex was Gwen, he hated how she looked at and talked to him, she treated him like a naive child in need of patronizing, it was exhausting to be around her so he avoided any situation she was involved in (further alienating himself from the group who seemed to flock to her). Owen worries him more than Gwen annoys him, Owen seemed a bit to trigger happy especially with Ed Morgan (though Alex could sympathizes there) Alex still worried that the ghost machine might have a last effect on him.

On top of all of that Alex was worried about Ianto, he had been hiding things more intensely then usual, he was tense and nervous and he was staying late at work almost every night. Alex was on the verge of an intervention when it happened.

He was returning from another bout of sickness when he found out what happened.

Alex had just gotten back into town so he decided to stop by work and see what damage they had done to the SUV in his absence, the Hub was empty except for a stony faced Ianto cleaning trash. Alex started over to him to see what was wrong but he glanced up and saw Gwen and Jack looking down at Ianto just as stony and cold so he decided to detour to them (Ianto didn't look in the mood to talk).

"What's wrong with everyone?" he asked as soon as he entered Jack's office.

Jack and Gwen exchanged a glance before Gwen spoke.

"We had an...incident while you were away," she started in her kindergarten teacher voice.

"Cut the crap and tell what's wrong," Alex said bluntly (and a bit harshly).

"Ianto was hiding a cyberwoman in the basement," Jack replied just as bluntly.

Alex jerked back and his eyes shot to Ianto, he had heard about Cybermen when he found out Ianto used to work for Torchwood London. The Battle of Canary Warf they called it, Cybermen slaughtering people mercilessly. And Ianto had been hiding one?

"It escaped the basement and tried to get out of the Hub but we managed to contain it but only after it killed two people," Jack said with a hint of bitterness.

"Why would he hide one? He was at Torchwood London during the battle, I thought he hated Cybermen," Alex was so confused and conflicted, this didn't sound like Ianto.

"It was his girlfriend," Gwen cut in quickly, "she was there too and she was captured by the Cybermen and converted... well mostly. She still looked mostly human but she had the mind set of one of them wanting to convert everyone. Ianto was trying to save her but she was to far gone, we had to put her down."  
Alex felt a spark of affection towards Gwen in that moment, he could tell in that she understood Ianto and wanted him to understand too.

"He loved her," he whispered thinking back to all those time Ianto had cut off a sentence or started to shake when they talked, he was trying to stop himself from telling him about the most important person in his life to protect her.

"You knew about it?" Jack asked sharply eyes glinting dangerously.

"No, not specifically," Alex said glaring back at him, "I knew he was hiding something but I didn't know what and I didn't know it was an actual thing," he added was Jack started to look furious, "We all have secrets, things we don't like to talk about, I thought it was a bad memory, Ianto always looked pained and panicked when he got close to saying anything about it so I always stopped him before he could."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have and this could have been avoided," Jack nearly growled.

"Jack!" Gwen protested.

But Alex ignored him, looking back to Ianto, "Why is he here? Why is he working?"

"I decided to give him a second chance," Jack said as if it was some great gift (in some ways maybe but not with that tone).

Alex looked at him sharply, "Yes that's very nice but why is he working now? Didn't this just happen?"

Jack looked confused, so did Gwen but she nodded confirming the timeline of events.

"And your letting him work?!" Alex exclaimed getting angrier by the second.

"I gave him a second chance..." Jack started but Alex cut him off.

"He just lost the woman he loves and your letting him work!?" Alex wanted to scream and pull his hair out and by the horrified look coming into Gwen's eyes she was starting to see the folly in their decision now, "He should be home mourning and getting himself together not cleaning up your shit! I'm taking him home."

With that declaration he turned on his heels, ignoring Jack's protests (Gwen shushed him endearing herself more to Alex by the second). Alex stomped down the stairs just to further illustrate his displeasure at Jack's lack of common sense, then walked slowly and evenly over to Ianto to avoid startling him.

"Hey Yan," he said gently once he was within touching distance.

Ianto stiffened and hesitantly looked up at him eyes were red rimmed guarded, "Hello," he said formally though his voice was hoarse from crying.

Alex's eyes softened and he offered Ianto his hand, "Come on Yan let's get out of here."

Ianto stared at his hand for a minute looking like a confused child so Alex slipped it around Ianto's and carefully twined their fingers before giving a light tug. Ianto's face crumbled he looked ready to burst into tears eyes squeezing shut to stop it. Alex pulled him along, Ianto stumbling obediently after him still fighting back tears.  
They managed to make it back to Alex's flat before Ianto finally broke and the tears came with rib breaking sobs. Alex lead him to the same guestroom they had collapsed into that first night and gently undressed Ianto and himself, he pushed Ianto back in the bed before climbing in next to him and let the other man cry into his chest.

Ianto choked out the whole story, whispering and shouting and garbling the words into his shirt until they ran out and Ianto was left a puddle of misery clinging to him desperately for any comfort. Alex lay there listening and brushing his fingers through his hair and pressing kisses to his temples and forehead, trying to squeeze as much comfort as humanly possible into each caress.

Ianto eventually cried himself into an exhausted sleep and Alex lay awake heart breaking as even in his sleep tears leaked out of Ianto's swollen eyes merging with the rest in Alex's soaked shirt. It was a very long time before Alex finally collapsed into a restless sleep, to torn to find any true rest in it.

Alex ended up calling in for him and Ianto for the next two days. Jack tried to throw a fit about it so Alex just hung up on him and shut of both his and Ianto's phones.

They spent to the first day just laying in bed absorbing each others warmth, the second day Alex disentangled himself from Ianto while he slept and took a shower then went to the corner grocery store. Ianto was still asleep when he got back so he went straight to the kitchen and started making breakfast. He made scones first and and got them baking before waking Ianto up and coaxing him into the shower so he could strip the bed. He dropped clean clothes in the bathroom then headed back to the kitchen to fry some sausages, he popped back into the bedroom and bathroom to collect the dirty clothes and bed sheets to toss in the laundry, he managed to get them started washing and then back to the kitchen before the sausage could burn. He made waffles and eggs and by the time it was all on the table Ianto was just finishing his shower.

"Time to eat," Alex prompted when Ianto came into the room.

"I'm not hungry," Ianto croaked.

"I'm sure you're not but I need you to try and eat anyway," Alex encouraged handing him a glass of orange juice to wet his dry throat then placed a plate with a modest portion of everything in front of him.

Ianto didn't argue, he slowly but surely emptied his plate. Alex was starving so he finished off his fair share of the food. When they were both done he put the leftovers in the fridge and cleaned up the kitchen then he dragged Ianto into the living room and they curled up on the couch, Alex reading an old book Ethan gave him on mythology while Ianto stared off into space.

They had a small dinner that night and Ianto was calmer but when they lay down again in the fresh sheets he still cried himself to sleep. Alex did his best not to do the same.

It was an easy routine getting up the next morning and dressing for work. It was normal, it was like any other day, it was the calmest and most comfortable either of them had felt in weeks. Work was just as uneventful. Except for a few pitying (Gwen and Tosh) and suspicious (Owen) glances it was just another day. Ianto made Alex a special coffee (his way of saying thank you with out breaking their silent agreement that none was needed) and Alex spent all of his free time draped over the nearest piece of furniture chatting with him (his silent way of saying your welcome and forgiven).

The most remarkable thing that happened was Jack giving a intense staring nod thing to which Alex raised an eyebrow and burst into laughter earning himself a fond smile from Ianto and confused looks from the others. Alex was to bubbly with sudden energy to care about anything more than twirling around Ianto giggling until Ianto finally gave in and let out a chuckle of his own.

Alex felt very pleased with his ability to confuse and amuse.

~*To Be Continued*~


	5. The World Are Full of Weeping

Alex was not happy with their current case, they were messing with things older and more powerful than they could ever hope to comprehend. The fairies were not creatures you wanted to get involved with if you could avoid it, they were vicious and cruel and easily offended if you weren't careful.

He had been feeling bored and a bit stir crazy being cooped up in the Hub so he had decided to tag along to investigate with the others.

He was regretting his decision.

He could feel the shift in the air, the ripple of time and ancient energy fluttering through the air around him. He looked to the trees and saw the spindly creatures crouching there, he offered them a smile and a nod of understanding.

This was their child, one of them already, there was no changing what was to come because for them it had already happened, the outcome of this story had already been written in stone and no amount of pleading or demanding would change it. In the end it was Jasmine's choice and in her heart she had already made it or the fairies wouldn't be here in the first place.

Alex nodded again to himself decision made.

"Jack," he called over to the man who was poking around some bushes, "I'm heading back to the hub. There's nothing to do here, I might as well go back and get some work done."

Owen and Gwen both gave him strange looks but Jack nodded and gestured him away.

"You aren't going to help us stop them?" Gwen asked, face scrunched up and frowning.

"There's nothing to stop," Alex said with a sad smile. He knew she would never understand even if he explained it to her, he didn't really understand it himself it was just this knowing deep in his bones that told him to let it be, to not interfere.

"What do you mean?! These things are killing people!" Gwen scowled advancing on him slightly.

"I know Gwen but there's nothing I can do about it," Alex tried to sooth her but he could tell that she was just getting more agitated, "I'll try to explain it better when this is over and you aren't so upset." With that he quickly exited the clearing and headed back to the road pulling out his phone as he went to call for a ride.

A rustling distracted him, he looked to the side where one of the fairies had landed beside a bush.

"The child is ours," the creature said in a voice that sounded like hundreds overlapping and whispering together.

"I know. It is her choice and she has made it. I will not interfere," Alex murmured gently as the creatures circled him warily.

The fairy who seemed to speak for them all bowed its head in acknowledgment and backed off.

Alex felt a brush against his shoulder and glanced behind him to see three of the creatures huddled behind him examining his back. They backed away when he turned to them as if expecting to be reprimanded. Alex didn't know how he was able to read these things, the knowledge just seemed to be there in his head with out any prompting or disorientation, as if it had always been there. The one of the three fairies edged forward and tentatively caressed his shoulder just above where his shoulder blades met and he felt a flare in his wing joints as if the energy there was reacting to the creature. It backed away with a bow and jumped back into the trees followed by the others.

Alex watched for a moment to see if they would come back but they didn't so he continued on his way to the road and called Sam to pick him up.

Alex stayed with Ianto in the Hub after his meeting with the fairies. He kept his word and didn't interfere, didn't even help with the case by monitoring the weather. He forced himself to stay neutral and inactive even when Jack's friend Estel was killed, though it broke his heart to just watch Jack suffer. He completely removed himself from it by focusing on tuning up Tosh's car and making himself scarce whenever the others came back to the Hub.

Finally the fairies took Jasmine and the others came back looking defeated and angry. Alex noticed that no one would look at Jack and guessed it was Jack who finally let Jasmine go and the others weren't happy about it. He decided to try and show a little moral support for Jack and made his appearance with a sandwich for the downtrodden man.

"Where have you been?" Gwen demanded glaring as he came back down from Jack's office with nothing to show for his attempt at comfort food but a weak smile from the heartsick captain.

"I've been working, fixing up Tosh's car," Alex answered bracing himself for the storm he knew Gwen would try to kick up.

"Fixing her car?! A little girl was taken and you were fixing Tosh's car?!" Gwen asked disbelieving, rage filling her eyes she paused and seemed to remember something, "You said in the forest that there was nothing to be done. You knew they would take her! And you did nothing!"

Alex sighed and dropped down on the couch near Tosh's desk, "Ok lets do this right," he raised his voice, "Tosh! Owen! Can you come here please," the other two moved over to where Gwen was trying to look intimidating by towering over him, "Now Gwen, ask me anything you want and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability."

"What did you mean that nothing could be done?" Gwen said immediately in full interrogation mode.

"Just that. There was nothing that we could have done to stop the fairies from taking Jasmine short of killing her," Alex answered calmly.

Gwen just seemed to get more frustrated, "What do you mean?! There must have been something! We could have taken her and her mother, hidden them!"

"Nothing would have stopped the fairies and Jasmine would have fought us all the way," Alex countered.

"Why would the girl fight us?" Owen interrupted before Gwen could continue her questioning, "Were they mind controlling her or something?"

"No she would have fought because she wanted to go," Alex could see that Owen was just as frustrated as Gwen and Tosh seemed only slightly more calm though she seemed to be slowly coming to the realization that Jack and he were right there had been no other way, "The fairies don't kidnap children, they offer them a choice to go or stay and Jasmine choose to go"

"How do you know all of this?" it was Tosh who calmly cut in over Gwen and Owen.

"Because I was listening," Alex said with a sad smile, "The fairies were whispering the answer the entire time none of you were listening."

"What do you mean," Gwen asked looking wary and a bit worried about having missed something like that, "They weren't whispering, they were laughing at us and jumping through the trees rustling the leaves playing with us!"

"They were trying to explain it to you but you weren't listening so yeah they played with you a bit and I'm sure they got a little violent when you tried to stop them," Alex explained and could tell by there faces that the fairies had indeed gotten violent, "Come on I want to show you all something."

He lead them into the conference room where the files and papers on the fairies history still lay scattered on the long table. He pulled up the picture of the little girls surrounded by fairies onto the big screen.

"Tell me what you see," Alex encouraged gesturing at the image.

Gwen looked unhappy and skeptical but studied the picture and after a moment she went pale and reached for the screen control enlarging a fairy near the front of the picture. You could clearly see Jasmine.

"There was no stopping them because Jasmine had already joined them, had always been apart of them," Alex said gently and pulled out his phone where he had recorded some of the fairies whispers, he took the memory chip and inserted it into the computer bringing up and enhancing the audio file so that a clear harmony of hundreds of voices came through the speakers.

"Come away oh human child, to the waters and the wild with the fairies hand in hand, for the worlds are full of weeping and you can understand."

There was dead silence in the room for a moment after the recording stopped before Gwen tentatively spoke up, "What does it mean?"

Alex stared at her for a moment trying to figure out which part it was that she didn't understand, he couldn't see what it was about this that they couldn't understand.

"It means exactly what it says. They offered her an escape from her world of sadness and tears, they invited her to join them in finding and saving others like them," Alex explained as gently as he could hoping a soft tone would make it easier to adsorb, "The fairies travel through time they search out children whose lives consist of endless sadness like their own and give them understanding and comfort. The fairies don't always take the children, as you can tell by the fact that the two girls in the picture were still around to lie about it."

"Why did they lie about the picture being fake?" Tosh asked curiously, "Obviously it is really so why later say it wasn't?"

"My best guess?" Alex said thoughtfully, "They were trying to protect the fairies or maybe the people who went looking for the fairies. Estel is an example of what the fairies do to people, adults, who try to get to close and involved in their world. Or maybe as they got older they managed to truly convince themselves that the picture must be fake and that the whole thing was just something they imagined as children to distract themselves from the unpleasantness of the world."

All three of them stood quietly staring at the picture and looking off into the distance. No one spoke up to ask any more questions so Alex left the room so they could processes everything in peace, he headed up to Jack's office where he caught the man just sitting down after sneaking back up from spying on his little meeting with the others.

"So are you going to stop beating yourself up now that you have proof there was nothing you could do?" Alex said casually as if continuing a conversation.

"I know there was no other choice but to let her go," Jack said obviously trying to stay the calm and collected team leader while chaotic emotions roiled in his eyes.

"But..." Alex prompted, sitting on the edge of Jack's desk facing him.

"But I still feel as though I owed it to her and her mother to try harder," Jack finally confessed.

"Jasmine didn't want you to try at all so you can stop using her as a weapon against yourself. As for her mother... I don't know. The very fact that the fairies took Jasmine tells us that she was destined to a life of misery in fact if it weren't for the fairies she probably would have been kidnapped by that pedophile because her mother and her stepfather were to busy to pick her up from school and judging by the way the Fairies killed the stepfather he obviously was lending to Jasmine's misery. I think her mother was just inattentive and didn't notice that Jasmine was unhappy, I'm not saying its her fault but you can't blame Jasmine being taken on yourself without putting blame on the mother since she could have stopped it all if she had payed attention, if she had listened, if she had tried a little harder to make her daughter happy."

Alex sat quietly for a moment watching Jack mule this new point of view over. Finally Jack slowly nodded and Alex smiled before hopping of the desk.

"Try to let this one go Jack," Alex said running his fingers gently down Jack's cheek before twirling his way toward Jack's door, "And eat that sandwich! I worked hard on it!"

With that he bounced down the stairs, Jack's laughter following him. He looked around at all the desks, Gwen was gone (not surprising) and Owen looked to be on his way out the door, Tosh sat loyally at her desk filing away all the weather readings and data gathered over the course of the case.

"Hey Tosh," Alex said walking over to her desk.

Tosh looked up with a shy smile, "Yes?"

"I'm gonna try and talk Ianto into drinks, do you want to come along?" Alex asked messing with some loose wires.

"Oh um," Tosh hesitated looking unsure.

Alex could almost read the thoughts floating through her head 'he's only asking to be polite he doesn't really want you there say no' was written across her face.

"Come on Tosh it'll be fun," Alex pleaded putting the puppy eyes on the low level that usually melts Toshiko to his will.

"Oh alright but I'm buying the first round," Tosh gave in with a small pleased smile while closing down her computer and grabbing her bag.

"Great!" Alex crowed and skipped off to the kitchen to snag Ianto who was apparently expecting it since he had found Alex's shoes and held them out to him to put back on. With in five minutes They were all fully clothed and packed into Tosh's newly tuned car.

"Oh darn we should have invited Jack," Tosh exclaimed half way to Sam's bar where Alex was directing her.

"It's fine Tosh Jack needs some alone time he would have just turned us down anyway," Alex soothed, "This one was hard on him, he lost a friend and feels as though he failed Jasmine and her mother. Which is complete bullocks as I explained earlier," he added quickly when Tosh visibly slumped, "Now cheer up frowns make Sam into a mother hen and you do not want him fretting over you, he'll never stop once he starts."

Tosh nodded and flashed him a small smile obviously trying to put the events of the day behind her and have a good time. Alex turned his head to glance at Ianto who gave him an encouraging smile. Alex smiled back, he had done ok today and everything would be ok and get back to normal eventually.

~*To Be Continued*~


	6. Greeks and Confessions

Greeks and Confessions

"I have got to stop leaving you lot alone," Alex groaned, gently wiping at a smear of blood along Ianto's hair line.

He had been sick again so hadn't gone on the 'team camping trip', when he got back to his flat from Ethan's it was to find Ianto bruised and bloodied on his living room couch. The countryside has cannibals, who would have thought.

Ianto grunted noncommittally and relaxed further into the couch to be fussed over.

Alex swiped up the last of the blood and carefully ran his hands over Ianto's head feeling all the bumps and tender spots before collapsing on the couch next to him.

"You're ok though right Yan?" he whispered curling into the other Ianto's side and softly rubbed at his aching temples.

"Yeah," Ianto replied looking sideways at him with a faint smile.

"Good," Alex sighed relaxing further against him and putting a hand over his chest so he could feel his heartbeat.

They ended up falling asleep there curled together across the leather cushions.

Alex trotted into the main Hub looking for Ianto and found Tosh snapping at Owen and Gwen.

"Woah what's going on Tosh," he asked hopping over to them.

"These two were messing around and shut off my computer!" Tosh said sounding close to hysterical with indignation, "I was working on a very complicated program and now I probably have to start all over! We're supposed to be professionals! We have a Job to do!"

"You're right Tosh, she's right. We're sorry Tosh we didn't mean to," Gwen said looking genuinely sorry and ashamed and hurried away.

"You know Tosh sometimes I think that stick up your ass has a stick up it's ass," Owen sneered angrily.

Tosh looked stricken and glanced at Gwen but she quickly turned away, Tosh looked like she had been slapped.

"That's enough Owen," Alex said sternly frowning, "You shouldn't have been playing with that ball in the Hub, if you want to screw around with projectiles go to the garage or better yet the park. Just because your an ass doesn't mean you have to flaunt the fact at every possible opportunity."

Tosh looked at him shocked and Owen looked furious, Gwen looked ready to try and defend him.

"I'm all for having a good time and getting along with your team mates but there's a time and a place and a certain level of professional courtesy that you need to be aware of," Alex continued making Gwen snap her mouth shut, "Now Gwen thank you for apologizing and Owen kindly piss off until you learn some proper manners."

With that he turned his back to them both to focus on Tosh.

"Will it be very difficult to get back your lost data?"

"Oh uh," Tosh stuttered turning to her computer, "I'm not sure I've been running that program for days but I might be able to speed up the process."

"Can't you install some sort of auto save to avoid something like this?" Alex asked curiously, "My computer has that where documents automatically save when ever I make changes to it."

"I'm not sure if that's possible with the amount of data I'm running through," Tosh frowned starting to make calculations in her head for the possibility.

"Well if you think of a way and need some help let me know," Alex smiled encouragingly, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm on the hunt for a man in a suit with a box of cookies I intend to steal."

He dashed off to the kitchen back to his normal self in a flash. Tosh watched him leave a bit dazed but with a warm feeling in her chest for finally having someone on her side.

(Tosh's POV)

This was Hell Tosh thought staring wide eyed at Gwen and Owen as she unwillingly listened to their inner monologues. She started up the stairs trying to get away from them and ran into Alex.

"Woah hey Tosh, you alright?" he smiled steadying her.

"Yes I'm fine," Tosh said absent minded as his thoughts started to filter through to her.

'I hope she really is fine. I wonder if she noticed what's going on between Owen and Gwen and that's why she's acting strange,' "Well if you want to talk you know where to find me," he said aloud giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Yes," Tosh replied, a new found affection for the man welling up in her chest.

'She's a smart girl if she needs help she'll let someone know,' Alex's thought walking off towards the garage, he winced suddenly gripping his shoulder, 'Damn it, it's been to long! I need to get some time off soon if I want to avoid another mishap.'

Tosh stared after him considering going after him to make sure he was ok but was distracted by Gwen and Owen's thoughts and quickly hurried up the stairs in the hope of escaping them. If Alex needed help he would ask for it Tosh found herself echoing his thoughts.

Alex could tell something was up with Tosh but it had never occurred to him that it had been this extreme. Reading people's thoughts, reading Owen and Gwen's thoughts must have been horrible for her and hearing poor Ianto's thoughts must have been miserable, Alex knew for a fact that Ianto's head wasn't the happiest to be in right now (he still had nightmares even when he stayed with him).

He watched her leave with Jack and waited ten minutes before following them, when Jack left Tosh on the bench Alex approached her.

"Hey Tosh," he smiled softly sitting next to her, it hurt a little that she looked so surprised to see him but he supposed he hadn't been the best friend in the world lately, "How you doing?"

"Alex! I am so sorry," Tosh started her voice thick and looking ready to ball.

"Shh, shh its ok. I'm not upset about the mind reading thing," he soothed cupping her face and brushing tears away, "I'm pretty sure Marry was using a psychic compulsion on you to make you use it and not tell anyone about it. She wanted you vulnerable and desperate. You have nothing to apologize for, at least not in my book."

Tosh stared at him for a moment looking like she wanted to protest but at the same time desperate for his forgiveness.

"Tosh," Alex said firmly looking into her sad eyes, "All is forgiven. So please stop crying it makes me feel like a even more of a terrible friend than I already am when I can't make you smile even a little bit."

Tosh let out a sobbing laugh, "Your not a terrible friend. In fact your the only one whose thoughts didn't make me feel horrible."

"Well that is a bit comforting," Alex said pulling her into a hug, "I'm really sorry she did this to you Tosh."

"Thanks," she sniffled back squeezing him tight.

"Hey. You want to come over for a late dinner?" Alex asked pulling back slightly to look at her.

"I don't want to intrude-," she started.

"Tosh I'm inviting you because I don't want to be alone right now any more than you do," Alex cut her off tipping her chin up so she could see the sincerity in his eyes, "Besides I like spending time with you. You listen and always have something fascinating to tell about. Hey I'll even help you with that Unit list if you'll peel the potatoes!"

Tosh laughed and nodded, "Ok deal!"

"Awesome!" he cheered pulling her into his side and leading her in the direction of his flat.

He could feel the tension and despair in the air loosen and smiled softly into Tosh's hair feeling as though he had finally done something right for his friend.

They ended up making mashed potatoes and gravy with sweet corn and leftover Italian marinated pork chops because he couldn't find any other meat anywhere in his flat.

"I blame Sam," Alex complained while sawing happily at his pork chop, "When ever he comes over we end up using up all the meats because that carnivore is so picky about his veggies."

"Well he is a large man he must need a lot of protein," Tosh tried to defend the giant man.

"Don't let him here you defending his meaty diet he might ask you to marry him," Alex joked scooping up some mash.

Tosh blushed and put a forkful of corn in her mouth to cover her embarrassment.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if he asked you?" Alex teased grinning.

"I didn't say that!" Tosh exclaimed turning red.

"Don't worry Tosh, Sam waits until the fifth date to propose and waits to ask you on a date until you've personally known each other for at least a few months," he explained, "Sam has had some bad times in the past with his love life. One girl was only after his money, another his looks, and yet another for his connections. Needless to say Sammy likes to take things slow and get to know you before he gets really invested."  
Tosh nodded thoughtfully twirling her fork in her potatoes. Alex watched her think for a while then glanced at the clock when she yawned.

"Woah its nearly 1:30! No wonder your tired. Why don't you stay here tonight? I have a guest room with some spare clothes up stairs that you can use," Alex offered already getting up and putting things away.

"You don't have to-," Tosh started, with that way to familiar uncertain worry mixed with tentative hope.

"I want to Tosh," Alex interrupted with a soft smile, "That's something you should always remember Tosh. I don't offer what I don't want to give. That's why you haven't seen me inviting Owen or Gwen to dinner or for drinks outside of group outings. I trust you in my home Tosh and I trust you with my friendship so don't feel as though you need to hold back or hesitate with me. I wouldn't spend time with you if I didn't think you were worth it. Besides, I miss having company! All the people who used to visit are to busy to spend the night and this place is to big for just me all the time."

"You used to have a lot of company?" Tosh asked curiously while following him up the stairs.

"M,hm, at least one person nearly every night," Alex smiled nostalgically.

He lead her to the first door on the right on the second floor. It was a simple room decorated tastefully in cream and royal blue with an attached bathroom.

"What happened. If you don't mind my asking," she added quickly.

Alex smiled at her, "Don't be afraid to ask questions. I'll never get mad at you for asking and if I don't want to answer I'll say so." He went to the walk in closet where at the back there was a dresser and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a large t-shirt. "Everyone grew up. They all have busy lives now with friends and families of their own that I'm not a part of," he paused for a moment frowning down at the dark purple silk material in his hands, "I suppose its better that way, I mean its not as though they cut me from their lives its just they don't come to visit as often or for as long. Anyway I have work now and new friends so it all works out in the end." He smiled at her and handed her the clothes.

Tosh stared down at the clothes contemplating how to phrase what she wanted to ask.

"It must get lonely, being here with out all of them," she said slowly, "Especially when your used to being surrounded by people who care and pay attention to you."

"Mm, it can be lonely yeah but not because I miss the attention or even the people really, though I do love all of them. Like I said they didn't cut me out, they just don't need me to take care of them any more and I think that's what I miss the most. Having people who need me, having someone top take care of," Alex confessed leaning against the door thoughtfully, "I'm so used to taking care of people it feel wrong not to have that any more. I guess that's why I cling to Ianto so often, especially after Lisa, he needs someone to lean on and I need someone to lean on me."

"Is that also why you spend time with me?" Tosh asked face starting to crumble as she realized that he must pity her as well.

"No and yes," Alex conceded.

Tosh stared at him confused and Alex grinned.

"Your an interesting person Tosh. In some ways you need someone to lean on but at the same time you want to rely on yourself so you try to avoid leaning on people which is one of the reasons Marry was able to manipulate you into not telling about the pendant," he explained, "Your strong enough to try but you don't always have the ability to manage on your own. That's not a bad thing, in fact that's the case with most people. Sometimes it takes two or more sets of eyes to see a full picture and find an answer, your unique in that most of the time you can see things that others don't which makes people depend on you. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Not really no," Tosh admitted apologetically.

"I depend on you to see the bigger picture and I want you to depend on me to take care of the smaller ones," Alex said approaching her and resting his hands on her shoulders, "You have a unique set of skills that I need and I have to much time and attention that I would enjoy using to make your life more pleasant."

"What is it exactly that you need my skills for?" she hesitated frowning slightly because none of this made sense.

"I have no idea," Alex grinned squeezing her shoulders and twirling away to the door, "I just have this feeling in my gut that I'm going to need you and besides I like you Tosh, your a good person and you don't look at me funny when I do strange things."

"So you realize they're strange?" Tosh blurted then clamped her hands over her mouth.

Alex just laughed, "Of course they're strange! How many people do you know keep a pet metal eating alien or walk around a secret agency's underground lair with no shoes because they can't remember taking them off or where they might be?"

Tosh laughed and smiled.

"I know I'm odd but you never seem to look at me as though I am. You look at me as though I'm fascinating and that everything I do is interesting and the only look you give me is one of curiosity. Its nice," Alex sighed happily, "So thanks for that. Now its bed time! We have work tomorrow."

With that he skipped over to her pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before spinning out of the room. Tosh watched him go and stared at the door for a moment before getting ready for bed and curling under the covers and fell asleep.

~To Be Continued~


	7. Questions

(This is gonna skim through We Keep Killing Suzie)

"Woah so this killer has Retcon in his blood?" Alex asked Ianto while he made coffee, Alex hadn't been involved in the meeting since he was just a mechanic, "Well aren't I glad you never Retconed me!" Gwen paused as she walked past looking worried and grumpy, Alex just smiled sweetly and continued, "I would make an awesome serial killer though. Could so rig it so it was more of a show to get your attention."

"Should I be concerned?" Ianto teased.

"That depends do you plan to ignore me any time soon?" Alex joked back, "No but seriously messed up."

"We're meeting in the med-bay to try the glove," Gwen informed Ianto from the door before heading off.

"You coming?" Ianto asked handing him his coffee.

"Sure I've got nothing to do right now," Alex grinned and hopped off the table he was lounging on.

They headed down and Alex perched himself on the stairs to observe without having to actually go inside. He watched as Jack tried the glove then Gwen offered to try since everyone else already had.

"What about the gear head he hasn't tried," Owen pointed out.

"I wouldn't touch that foul thing with a reinforced pole," Alex said simply sipping at his coffee, "it's vile and it gives me a bad feeling."

Ianto edged closer to him but didn't say anything and everyone else just shrugged it off while Gwen prepared to use the glove.

After the first victim failed to give any information they moved to the second and everyone was shocked to find out Suzie was involved.

"Woah that's freaky," Alex mused aloud, "On the bright side the term 'risen mitten' will keep me happy for a good few hours," he grinned at Ianto who nodded solemnly back, "Anyway I have no desire whatsoever to be in the same vicinity of anything Suzie, she went crazier than a seven year old with a life time supply of icecream. I don't want to test to see if it's contagious." With that he wandered off to the garage to occupy himself.

Alex sat next to Tosh and Owen while they listened to Suzie's interrogation. Tosh fidgeted when Suzie mentioned her and Owen looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Is Alex still here?" Suzie asked, "I always liked him. He was nice."

"Kind of you to say Suzie-Q," Alex said pushing the intercom.

Suzie looked up at the camera, "I'm not sure whether to be hurt that you didn't come to see me. I thought we got on fairly well."

"Yeah so did I," Alex replied, "I was sorry to hear you went over the deep end."

"Oh yes you were away on one of your mysterious disappearances when I died," Suzie said sounding bitter, "I never did find out why you disappeared. You always said you were ill but if you were ill that often you would  
think Owen would give you a look over."

Alex snorted, "Owen is coming no where near my persons to have a look anywhere."

"Oh right you and he don't get along," Suzie rolled her eyes, "So where do you go off to when you're 'sick'?"

"My uncle is a doctor, he takes care of me at his house," Alex explained trying to keep his voice light and friendly as he grew more tense, he didn't want to talk to her about any of this but it was best to keep her talking laws of motion and all.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" she was nearly sneering though he suspected it wasn't at him.

"Not sure, I was born this way," Alex answered grudgingly, "What about you? Is this a previously diagnosed disorder or did you just snap one day and thought it would be fun to make yourself a knife and kill people?"

Suzie was quiet while she thought about it, "It's the glove, it gets in your head," it was obvious she was trying to freak Gwen out.

"Mm yeah I figured as much," he hummed then got up, "Sorry Suzie but I've got to get back to work. Try not to go on another killing spree."

He didn't wait to hear her reply he dashed off to the garage with every intention of not leaving it again until Suzie was either dead again or frozen again.

Alex was relieved when Suzie was back to being dead so he celebrated by going to Sam's to get drunk off his ass.

"Rough day?" Sam asked worriedly, handing him another drink (his third).

"You could say that," Alex sighed, "Someone asked some questions."

Sam grimaced looking more worried.

"Nothing to bad just why I'm sick so often yet haven't had a doctor check me out," Alex soothed sipping at his drink, "It mostly shook me up because she asked in front of everyone. One person may not get to curious but if a bunch of them get together and wonder aloud about it they might start asking harder questions."

"Are you going to stay?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Alex chuckled bitterly, "I think I got into something I can't get out of Sam. Torchwood isn't something you can just leave," he downed the last of his drink and Sam filled it without a word, "I'm gonna have to come up with a backup plan."

"Let me know if you need help," Sam insisted with a determined frown.

"Will do Sammy," Alex smiled fondly, "For now I think I'll wait and see how things go, who knows maybe I'm worried about nothing."

~*To Be Continued*~


	8. Sickness and Lies

(Skipping Random Shoes)

"Hey Tosh you want to go out for drinks?" Alex asked leaning over the rail next to her desk.

"Oh, Sorry I was going to stay late and finish this program," Tosh blushed looking apologetic.

"I would not recommend that," Alex said solemnly, "After hours in the Hub are Jack's playtime."

"What do you mean," Tosh asked frowning.

"Let's just say that there are certain parts of Ianto I did not need to see," he replied gloomily, "I will never look at his stopwatch the same way ever again."

Tosh's face went scarlet, "Yes drinks would be lovely."

"Awesome," Alex exclaimed, "I get lonely drinking alone. Sam's working so he can't entertain me and Ianto has been... busy... with other things."

Tosh just nodded pulling on her jacket some how going even more red.

"Mental images are a killer aren't they," Alex teased.

Tosh gave a small glare, "You did it on purpose!"

"Of course I did! I shouldn't be forced to suffer alone! Now let's drown the images in booze before we go mad," he chuckled and offered Tosh his arm.

Tosh giggled and took his arm and let herself be lead out of the Hub.

They ended up staying at the bar until closing when Sam had to manhandle them into his car and drove them to Alex's flat to sleep it off.

Alex nearly fell down the stairs the next morning and fumbled his way through making coffee, Tosh stumbled in just as he finished and he poured her a cup.

"I'm gonna teach you my hangover cure," Alex rasped as he pulled the orange juice out of the fridge.

He proceeded to pour two large glasses of orange juice, two more glasses of water, four pieces of toast, and four Aspirins.

"Now you take the Aspirin first," he swallowed his pills and Tosh copied him, "then you drink half the orange juice," they both down half their glasses gratefully, "now some toast to help absorb some of the residual alcohol, careful to take small bites interspersed with sips of coffee and or orange juice."

They finished their toast this way, by the time they had finished eating the throbbing in their heads had calmed to a dull ache.

"Final steps are to drink our glass of water and avoid Owen at all cost because that ass enjoys our pain," Alex sighed draining his coffee before picking up his water.

They were both lucky to have the morning off so they were able to let the remedy take effect before they both forced themselves to get dressed and drag themselves to work. Tosh's car was still at work so they took Alex's car, when they arrived they were both relieved to find Owen nowhere in sight.

Alex left Tosh at her desk and tiptoed his way to the kitchen prepared for Owen to pop out at any second. When he reached the kitchen he was relieved to find no Owen but instead was made witness to a rather unprofessional display of affection between Jack and Ianto's tongues.

"Oh my god what is the point of being the boss if you can't do these sorts of things in your office," Alex complained causing them to jump apart, "Haven't you heard of desk sex? You should try it, preferably with the door locked and the blinds down."

Ianto blushed looking flustered but Jack just grinned, "Someone's in a bad mood, maybe you should take your own advice."

"I have a hang over and just walked in on my best friend tongue fucking my boss," Alex deadpanned frowning, "I want coffee. So does Tosh, we're in recovery so be nice and give us what we want."

Jack laughed way to loudly but Ianto, the angel, quickly poured him two cups of coffee with an apologetic small smile. Alex took the cups and gave him a peck on the forehead to convey that he still loved him even if he did make his brain hurt first thing in the morning.

Alex headed to the door and Jack grabbed Ianto's ass just to spite him, the bastard, he dropped off Tosh's coffee and headed for the garage in the hopes of a couple hours of peace with no Owen, no alarms, and no need for brain bleach.

Alex was exhausted (and officially immune to walking in on Ianto and Jack in various levels of undress), he barely made it to James' garage one night before collapsing, he ended up taking nearly a week off and he is still worn so thin he can barely function.

He finally gave up on getting work done and headed up to Jack's office to let him know he was leaving early. Of course when he walked in Jack had Ianto crowded against his desk, his fingers tangled in Ianto's hair to angle his head so he could suck a mark into his neck. Alex stared for a moment as Jack rolled his hips down into Ianto's, he couldn't drag his eyes away his vision blurring around the edges, Ianto moaned and Jack chuckled biting down on Ianto's bared shoulder. Alex felt like everything was in slow motion, like he was falling as Ianto forced Jack's mouth back to his, he twisted and caught himself on the handrail of the stairs. His legs started to go out but he forced himself to take tripping steps down, trying not to fall completely.

He could hear Tosh calling to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs and collapsed onto his hands and knees. His vision whited out and when he could see again Tosh was kneeling next to his calling his name.

"Alex what's wrong?" Tosh asked voice near hysterical, gripping at his shoulders, "Can you hear me, Alex?!"

"Tosh," Alex rasped clutching at his shoulders and groaning in pain, "Tosh I need to get out of here."

"Alright, I get Jack and-" Tosh began.

"NO!" he gritted out, "Don't tell Jack! Just get me out of here!"

Tosh looked like she wanted to argue but then Alex convulsed in pain and she scrambled to get his arm around her shoulder so she could help him stand. They stumbled and crawled their way down to the garage and to Tosh's car. Alex collapsed in the passenger seat and Tosh hurried to the driver's side.

"Where do I take you? The hospital?" Tosh asked breathlessly, hands shaking as she fumbled with her keys just barely managing to get them in the ignition and the car started.

"Head east out of town," Alex gasped bent double, "Please hurry Tosh!"

Tosh nodded and punched the gas skidding out of the hidden entrance to the garage, flipping on the siren Alex had installed to get people out of the way and avoid being pulled over.

Alex writhed in his seat and Tosh pushed harder on the gas until they were going near suicidal speeds, they made it out of the city in ten minutes.

"Now where?" Tosh struggled to keep control of the car as the road started to turn curvy.

"Just keep driving down this road," Alex hissed, "I'll tell you when to stop."

They continued down the road for another fifteen minutes of terrifying swerving before Alex spoke again.

"Take the next turn off! It's a dirt road you'll have to slow down to see it!"

He was right, Tosh had to slam on the breaks and lost control of the car for a moment in order not to miss the turn, she barely got through the gap without side swiping the trees on either side. Tosh went as fast as she dared down the overgrown lane, it started to narrow and branches started to swipe at the windshield before they suddenly shot out of the trees into a field.

"Stop!" Alex shouted hoarsely.

Tosh crushed the brakes, they gave a dangerous creak under her foot, and yanked on the parking brake and they slide to a spinning stop. Alex scrambled out of the car, half falling as he tried to get away from the car.

"Alex!" Tosh called after him rushing to follow.

"Stay back!" Alex screamed clawing at his shirt, tearing the seam in his desperation to get it off, "Just stay back!"

Tosh watched in horrified fascination as the skin over Alex's shoulder blades stretched and bones beneath shifted, something began to push out. Fleshy nubs lengthening and growing longer and longer until with a sharp cry from Alex they shot out and in an instant were covered in silver and white feathers.

"Angel," Tosh breathed marveling at the giant wings now attached to Alex's back.

Alex, now crumpled in the grass, looked tiredly over his shoulder with a sad weary smile, "That's what Ethan's Marry said the first time she saw them." He let his head fall back into the damp grass, it cooling his feverish skin.

Tosh edged forward unable to take her eyes off the wings, Alex's wings, "What are you?" she asked hesitantly.

Alex sighed, "I wish I knew," he looked back at Tosh then lifted a wing in invitation, "Want to lay down with me?"

Tosh fidgeted from foot to foot indecisively but couldn't help herself, she carefully ducked under the wing and settled on her back next to him.

"You don't know what you are? Didn't you're parents ever tell you?" Tosh asked clenching her hands to stop herself from reaching up to tough the feathers above her.

"I'm adopted," Alex replied simply and shifted the wing closer to Tosh, "You can tough just stay away from the smaller feathers at the base."

Her hands immediately shot up and she gently stroked at the larger feathers closest to her, she blushed at her eagerness but Alex chuckled and smiled and pressed his wing against her hand.

"Your taking this a lot better than I expected," he hummed flexing his wings to catch the warmth of the sun.

Tosh's hands paused in their exploration for a moment, "Better than you expected? You were going to tell me?"

"I was considering discussing it with Ethan and the rest. Like I told you before I like the way you look at me, I thought you might be able to accept this and not freak out to bad," Alex mumbled his eyes falling shut and a rumbling starting in his chest.

"Are you purring?" Tosh asked incredulously as her fingers scratched lightly at the spot that seemed to illicit the sound.

"Yep," Alex answered unashamed, "That feels awesome."

Tosh giggled and rubbed further up the wing along the top bone that was barely within her reach. Alex's purr grew louder and he adjusted so Tosh had better access.

"Feels like the best massage ever," Alex sighed relaxing into a puddle of purring content blonde.

They continued like that for a long while before Tosh spoke up again.

"What was wrong with you earlier? You looked like you were in serious pain."

Alex sighed unhappily but answered, "It's my wings. If I keep them in for to long it starts to hurt and I get sick, it's why I miss so much work. I never thought I would be so happy that my best friend is fucking my boss, if it weren't for that distraction Jack would probably have found me out by now."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Tosh said confused hands dropping to her sides.

Alex snorted, "And get locked in med-bay to be poked and prodded by Owen until they figured out what I am? No thanks. I prefer to enjoy my freedom not throw it away."

"He wouldn't lock you up!" Tosh protested.

"Oh really?" Alex huffed squinting his eyes dubiously at her, "You think he'll let the alien that's been hiding under his nose for nearly a year, lying to him on a regular basis, just wander about as he pleases?"

Tosh deflated at that seeing what he meant, "Maybe if you broke it to him lightly? I mean you weren't lying completely, you were sick all those times."

Alex locked eyes with her staring sternly, "Ethan and James aren't my uncles, my birth certificate and the rest of my records are fake, and I wormed my way into his team with lies and deceit, at least that's how he'll see it. You can't tell him Tosh and neither can I."

Tosh gaped at him for a long minute before latching on to the information she could process, "Ethan and James aren't your uncles? Then who are they?"

"My brothers," Alex smiled softly, "Mr and Mrs Thorensen adopted me when I was a baby and I grew up with Ethan and Jamie as siblings."

"If you were adopted why don't you have real records?"

Alex winced, "I use adopted loosely, it's more like found and took pity. They new that if they handed me over to the authorities like I am I would have ended up in some lab somewhere being experimented on, so they had a friend make a fake birth certificate and adoption papers. I was unstable as a child, unable to completely control my wings so they home schooled me.

"I found your file for Jack, there was no evidence of them being fake," Tosh frowned questioning her own abilities.

"That's because those are the new electronic copies that a friend in Scotland Yard helped certify. We're careful not to leave any paper copies of anything because we have to change them occasionally." Alex explained.

"Why?" Tosh was baffled.

"Because," Alex chuckled, "Not only do we not know when I was born but we don't know who my parents were so over the years we've had to update the fake files so everything is more believable, make my dad anonymous and my mom a Jane Doe who died during child birth so no one goes trying to snoop around the family tree. We used to say I was a distant cousin whose mom was a teen mom and dad was a deadbeat but people asked to many questions so we made it that subject no one likes to talk about at parties."

Tosh giggled a little at that, "So how did they find you?'

Alex hummed for a second, "Actually Ethan found me in the woods around our house when he was eight. I was just laying crying under a tree so he picked me up and took me home."

Tosh smiled at Alex's fond tone and started stroking his feathers again absent mindlessly. Alex started purring again and yawned as he snuggled more comfortably in the grass.

"You should take a nap, you look exhausted," Tosh said gently frowning in concern at the dark circles under his eyes.

Alex mumbled an agreement and yawned once more before drifting off to sleep with Tosh's fingers still tangled in his wings.

Tosh watched him for a while, smoothing and straightening feathers as she tried to organize her thoughts. There was no way she could tell Jack or any of the others about Alex, he was right they would all assume the worst and lock him in the cell block at best. She sighed tiredly, it was all so complicated, it was hard to think straight as the adrenaline finally left her system. She sighed again and couldn't help when her eyes started slipping shut, she finally gave up and curled up close to Alex's side. It would be easier to come up with a solution once she had slept.

Alex shifted in his sleep, curling his wings around them both blocking out most of the sun so they could sleep properly without burning. They slept like that and the sun went down and the night passed, Alex's feathers keeping out the damp and cold so they could enjoy a dreamless sleep until the sun came up again.

~*To Be Continued*~

Notes: Alex is a grumpy hangover victim. Ok so I'm not sure how well I did on the vague explanation Alex gave (yes it was meant to be vague, can't give everything away at once), or how well I did on the Janto clips. I know I promised a lot of Jack and Ianto but it's hard to work smut into a story where the character who you're following isn't involved in said smut. I will get better at it! For now please bear with me. As always please comment and kudos! It's what inspires me to try harder to at the things you guys want in the story!


	9. The Sound

Tosh and Jack were gone.

Owen and Ianto were at each others throats.

And Gwen and he were running around chasing ghosts.

"I rechecked the ballroom," Alex sighed exiting the dance hall, "There's bursts of music but no signs of Jack or Tosh."

"I found a picture with some of Tosh's readings on it," Gwen said waving the photo, "help me find the rest of it."

Alex felt his heart plummet, "So we're looking for a scrape of paper in a large abandoned building full of nooks and crannies. Sounds easy. I'll start at the top and work my way down you start at the bottom, if this place was around in the blitz it probably has a bomb shelter try there."

Gwen nodded and they split up. Alex sprinted up to the very top floor and started check cracks and old chests and wardrobes.

"I found it," Gwen called through the coms, "You were right it was in the bomb shelter, but someone's scratched out some of the numbers."

Alex cursed and rushed down the stairs, Gwen met him in the foyer and they stepped outside.

"Now what do we do?" Alex huffed running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I guess we have to wait and see if the readings are enough," Gwen answered looking just as distressed as he felt.

"I'm gonna go through one more time," he said heading for the front doors.

"Be careful," Gwen replied leaning tiredly on the SUV and staring up at the building.

Alex wandered through the many rooms, straining his eyes trying to see anything he missed, jumping every time there was a burst of music.

"The only way to get your friends back is to open the rift," a creaking voice announced behind him.

Alex spun around to find Bilis standing primly as if he were in the queen's court.

"But you needn't worry, your coworker is already taking care of that," with that he disappeared.

"Gwen!" Alex shouted and raced outside where Gwen was still staring up at the building.

She looked up at him startled, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Bilis was inside, he said my coworker was opening the rift!" Alex explained frantically.

Gwen's eyes widened, "But Ianto and Owen are the only one's in a position to do that and Ianto would never allow it!"

Before they could speculate any further Jack and Tosh came through the dance hall doors. Alex stared on as Gwen rushed to them, his mind stuck on what Bilis had said.

"Someone opened the rift," he said loud enough for Jack to hear him, Jack looked stunned then furious.

The next hour was a blur the only clear things being hugging Tosh in the SUV and Ianto gripping his shoulder while Jack yelled at Owen for opening the rift.

"This is going to go bad," Alex whispered to himself. He quickly excused himself and hurried to the garage, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed James.

"Alex? You need something'?" James asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Close the shop, pick up Sam, and head to the house. I don't know how to explain I just need you and the others out of Cardiff until further notice," Alex said hurriedly as he fumbled with his backpack for his spare phone, "I need you out by sun down James, preferably in the next hour."

"Alright," James said without complaint, "Are you staying?"

"Yes but I'll be fine, I'm at the eye of the storm as safe a place as I can be right now," Alex confirmed while tapping out a wide spread message to everyone else telling them to avoid Cardiff until they received the all clear, it would be easy most everyone lived elsewhere and most only every came to see or do business with him. He soon received a barrage of messages confirming that they canceled any plans to come here or made plans to leave by morning, he sent a few replies to various people see that they helped each other out if it was needed, before turning of the spare phone and redirecting his attention to James.

"I'm pulling up to the bar now and I have the list of clients I have to inform their cars won't be ready," James was saying, "Just got a text from Ethan demanding I be at the house in an hour or face his wrath, I suppose you already told him?"

"Yeah," Alex said tapping his fingers unable to sit completely still, "Sent a group text to everyone."

"Sam is coming out now," James informed and Alex could hear the sound of the car door opening and shutting and Sam saying a quick hello, "We're heading out now, should be out of the city in fifteen if traffics bad."

"Good stay on the phone until you get inside the house," Alex ordered.

"Bossy little bugger aren't you," James teased trying to lighten the mood, "Promise I won't hang up on you, in fact talk to Sam. poor lad looks like he needs to piss he's fidgeting so much."

Alex could hear Sam squawk in protest before the sound of rustling and Sam spoke into the phone.

"You're alright Alex?" Alex could hear the mother hen creeping into Sam's voice.

"I'm fine Sammy, trust me if I wasn't you'd be in my car and we'd all be heading home. But it's safer, or at least better, if I'm here and you all are out of Cardiff," Alex tried to sooth him, "Once your at the house do a quick trip to the town to the north for as many non perishables as you can get away with then try not to leave the house to much until I tell you it's safe ok?"

"Right," Sam said voice steadier now that he had a task to do, "Should I text any of the kids?"

"I already did but yeah text them in a few hours to make sure they have a way out as soon as physically possible," Alex hummed picking at a splinter in his wooden desk (why he had a wooden desk he wasn't sure), "If there's any trouble call or text me and I'll deal with it. Most of them are on break in London right now and the few that stayed texted saying they were all meeting up and heading out together tonight."

Alex whipped around as someone came down the stairs.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he could hear James say loudly as Ianto came into view with a cup of coffee.

Alex smiled, "Hey Yan," he said signalling to the two on the phone to be discreet.

"Just thought you could use some coffee after everything today," Ianto said quietly mindful of the fact Alex was on the phone.

"Thanks," Alex grinned taking the cup, "I'm just talking to Sam and Jamie, they've decided to pop off and surprise Ethan with a visit and didn't want me to worry," he explained without prompting. He winced internally when Ianto just nodded, he hated lying to Ianto and he hated that he could lie to Ianto, James or Sam would have caught the false note to his voice in an instant. Then again all he'd every really done was lie to Ianto left and right, he probably would be more suspicious if he started telling the truth.

"We're outside the city now," James called over the line.

"Good," Alex replied, then looked back at Ianto, "How are the others doing?"

Ianto looked warily at the phone but answered, "They're fine, Gwen went home, Tosh is talking to Jack, and Owen is treating his shoulder."

Alex grinned, "Nice shot by the way."

Ianto gave a small proud smile, "I do my best."

"And it's always brilliant," Alex praised.

"Oh for crying out loud! I don't need to listen to my brother flirting!" James shouted to be heard.

Alex's hand tightened on his phone at the slip up but he forced his face to form a wicked grin, "Aw Jamie can't handle a little mental scarring? At least you didn't have to walk in on me shagging some desperate housewife in the garage office."

"Oi! She wasn't married and you should have knocked!"

"The door was open!" Alex argued back, Ianto's lips did that twitchy amused thing and he could hear Sam's horrified gasp over the line.

"Your disgusting," Sam complained.

"Just because you're a prude doesn't mean the rest of us have to be celibate," James snorted back.

"Hey be nice to Sammy," Alex chided sharing an amused smile with Ianto.

"Oh right, can't risk hurting poor wee Sammy's feelings," James teased.

Sam gave an indignant huff and Alex could just hear the pout he was most likely wearing right now.

Predictably James broke in seconds, "Come on Sam I'm only Joking! There's no need to be like that!"

Alex's grin widened, "Your such a softy Jamie!"

It was James' turn to squawk in protest now but Sam cut him off, "We're pulling in the drive now."

"That was fast," Alex said impressed.

"James had horrible lead foot, Ethan should really check it out," Sam explained and James started ranting about healthy speeds and man's need for it in the background, "We're in front of the house headed inside."

"Ok then I'll call you in the morning," Alex said with a small sigh of relief carefully hidden behind his coffee mug, "Tell Ethan and Marry I send my love, goodnight."

"Goodnight Alex," Sam replied and James echoed him as the sound of a door opening filtered through.

Alex hung up and shifted his attention fully to Ianto, "So you wanna have dinner with me? I have a feeling we're going to busy for a while starting tomorrow."

"Sure, just let me grab my things," Ianto replied heading back up the stairs.

Alex watched him go, chest twinging with guilt but the lied were necessary so he carefully pushed it away in favor of finding his jacket and keys.

There would be plenty of time for guilt tomorrow.

Alex felt like his skin was covered in grim, this itching crawling sensation he couldn't get rid of as the world seemed to go crazy.

Cracks in time.

Only Owen.

But in all honesty Alex didn't blame Owen, the guy was desperate to cling to the few things he had which included Jack and the rest of the team.

Didn't change the fact that he was a moron but still.

Ianto looked spooked when he came up from the cells so did Tosh when she returned from the hospital.

"Are you alright Yan?" Alex asked as the other man passed.

"Yeah... I just thought I saw-" Ianto began but then he shook his head, "It's nothing."

Alex wanted to prod him further but he could tell he was to off balance right now to talk about whatever it was. He decided to ask Tosh what was bothering her next but Owen started an argument with Jack before he could.  
Alex agreed with Owen about needing more information but he didn't think Jack was the one to go to for it and biting his head off just made Jack defensive and that made him lash out.

"Get out," Jack growled at Owen.

Everyone froze for a second.

"What?" Owen asked in a small voice.

"Get out!" Jack barked, "I'm relieving you of your duty."

"No," Tosh objected stepping forward, "You can't do tha-"

"Bollocks you are!" Owen cut her off angrily.

"Jack wait," Gwen tried next.

Jack got in Owen's face, "You're done here," and walked down the small set of steps.

"What so the whole world goes to shit and you're going to fire me?!" Owen demanded.

"For God's sake both of you," Gwen interjected, "We need to stick together on this!"

Jack stared Owen down, "If I can't rely on you, If I don't have your complete trust, you don't belong here," his eyes shot around the room, "That goes for the rest of you. Anyone who agrees with Owen leave now!"

Owen looked to Gwen but she only met his eyes for a moment before turning away, Ianto looked away quickly, and Tosh looked down at her feet. Owen turned to him next and Alex met his eyes steadily refusing to look away but trying his best to convey everything he was unwilling to say in front of everyone. It was one thing to question Jack, it was another to challenge him in front of the entire team, there was a way to go about these things and Owen had crossed the line.

"Just because we're walking blind doesn't mean we shouldn't have faith," Alex said calmly.

Owen, for just an instant, looked completely crushed before his arrogant mask went back on and he looked  
back at Jack defiantly.

"So now we know how it is," Owen said voice slightly hoarse, the only sign of the pain he was in, "So that leaves me twenty-four hours to savor the good times."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked looking confused and conflicted.

"Think about it Gwen, nobody leaves this place intact," he Owen explained harshly, "Sometime in the next twenty-four hours I get Retconed. All my memories erased. I don't know where or when... but he'll get me."

"Jack this has gone far enough," Gwen protested.

Alex didn't know how he could be the only one who could see the tears in Jack's eyes.

Owen pulled out his gun and placed it on the bench, "I guess this is goodbye. Good luck with the end of the world," he pause next to Gwen for a moment, "I would say thanks for the memories," he said with an ironic twist of his lips before striding out.

"Jack for God's sake!" Gwen shouted gesturing to Owen's retreating back.

Jack just clenched his jaw and watched Owen get on the elevator, it looked to Alex like he barely had control over his emotions but no one else seemed to see it and he could tell Jack wasn't in the right mind set to talk about his feelings.

So Alex quietly left the room and headed for the garage once again.

Alex scrambled up the stairs as the alarms blared and the lights went out replaced with flashing red alarm lights.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked as he made it into the main room.

Tosh shook her head and Ianto fiddled with one of the computers.

"Some sort of security breach," Tosh called over the alarm looking around confused.

Alex heard Gwen scream and dashed toward the cell block where the sound came from. He found Gwen cradling a dead bloody body crying while Jack tried to comfort her.

Gwen started screaming again into much pain to form actual words, Jack curled in on himself in defeat as Gwen lashed out and screeched inconsolably. Alex hurried over and kneeled behind Gwen wrapping one arm around her, she fought it for a moment before collapsing over the man's body sobbing. He tightened his hold on her and reached out to grip Jack's hand. He clutched back but didn't look up from his arms as his shoulders shook.  
Gwen's screams echoed through the Hub, Alex didn't think he'd ever be able to close his eyes without hearing that sound.

Alex sat huddled on the stairs of the med-bay watching Jack clean the blood off Gwen's hands as she sat on a stool staring at her boyfriend's body.

He zoned out for a while to wring out to pay much attention until Owen pushed past him.

He watched in a daze as Gwen pushed Owen away then Owen said, "I'm opening the rift," and he ran up the stairs past him followed by Ianto.

"Make sure to stop him," Jack ordered Ianto.

And Alex didn't need to listen to know Ianto's answer he just observed as Ianto hurried up then Tosh eased past  
him and finally Gwen stumbled her way nearly over him to follow the others, Jack shouting after her.

Jack looked devastated for a moment, then his face hardened and he picked up his gun and strode fast up the steps brushing his finger tips over Alex's shoulder in silent acknowledgement of his loyalty.

Alex didn't have the heart to tell him loyalty wasn't why he was still sitting there. He was just to tired to pick a side, wasn't sure if he could, he had no personal reason to open the rift but no other solution to offer instead.

He sighed and dragged himself after the others.

Alex got to the rift manipulator in time to see Jack pointing his gun at the others and Gwen step forward to try and convince him.

"You're a united front now," Jack said slightly mocking, "Toshiko, the poor girl who'll screw any passing alien that gives her a pendant. Owen, so strong he gets in a cage with a Weevil desperate to be mauled. Ianto, hiding his cyber girlfriend in the basement. Your three comrades here pumped bullets into her remember?"

Alex was ready to step forward and stop this but Gwen spoke first.

"I've got to get Rhys back," she said desperately.

"Yeah," Jack lowered his gun and Alex took a step forward practically tasting the venom about to spill off of Jack's tongue, "because you're so in love with Rhys that you spend half your time in Owen's bed."

"Jac-" Alex began to snap but Gwen yelled over him.

"Fuck You!" she shouted punching Jack so hard he dropped his gun and fell over.

Owen snatched up the gun up and pointed it at Jack and that made Alex very nervous, Owen should not have a firearm in his state.

"We're relieving you of your command Captain!" Owen yelled crazy eyed, "We're opening that rift and getting back what we lost!"

Gwen went back to the computer and Jack tried to get up.

"Stay down!" Owen shouted shaking the gun at him.

Jack looked up at him sneering, "You wanna be in charge Owen? You've got to have significantly g=bigger balls!"  
"Jack no!" Alex tried to stop them but it was to late.

Owen pulled the trigger. Again and again and again.

Alex chocked back a scream and fell to his knees next to Jack checking for a pulse he knew wouldn't be there. He just stared down at Jack's lifeless eyes, a whole seemed to open up in his chest and he didn't move while the others shifted around him, not when Ianto joined him next to Jack and not when Owen forced his face up so he could scan his eye. As soon as Owen released his chin his eyes landed back on Jack, ignoring all the others.  
But then something changed.

He watched in horrified fascination and awe as the wounds in Jack's face and chest slowly healed and as the Hub shook and rattled apart Jack gasped and shot to a sitting position.

"What have you done?" Jack croaked gripping Alex's shoulder and Gwen's ankle.

Alex grabbed Jack as glass broke and things began to fall from the ceiling and the alarms went off. Things moved fast as he helped Jack stand and walk with Ianto on his other side, they managed to get out of the Hub and into the street without further injury.

Only to find Bilis. Alex was distracted from his (Alex expects, great) evil speech by the giant horned thing appearing over the city.

"Holy shit," Alex breathed watching as the creature stomped around and people ran screaming.

"How do we stop it? Tell me what to do Jack," Gwen demanded.

Jack looked around at them before focusing on Gwen, "Just you. Get me to an open space," he ordered.

Alex is mature enough to admit that stung a bit, Jack focusing on Gwen even when Gwen was one of the ones who technically betrayed him in fact was a main player in the mutiny. But he was also childish enough to admit that he was jealous and the pout he sported was probably not the most logical response to the situation.

He glanced around and saw the dead bodies and his face smoothed and hardened, "Whatever the hell your going to do hurry the fuck up," he snapped, "Before that thing leaves Cardiff."

He, Ianto, Tosh, and Owen watched apprehensively as the monster walked around the city leaving bodies in it's wake. Alex is man enough to admit he did squeal a bit in victory when the thing fell.

They all stood around Jack's body.

It was pale, tinted blue, and ice cold.

Alex sat against the wall of boxes full of Torchwood's dead and stared up at Jack's profile while the others murmured amongst themselves.

It was strange losing the same person twice in one day.

He stayed sitting against the wall when the others left and it was only Gwen.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Alex managed to rasp out.

Gwen looked at him then back and Jack and shook her head.

They sat together with Jack long into the night and early morning until Ianto came down and pulled Alex, half asleep, up stairs to lay on the couch.

Alec curled up and pulled Ianto down with him so he could rest his head on Ianto's lap. He drifted off into a restless sleep with Ianto's hands in his hair.

He slept, the sound of gunshots and pained screams echoing in his mind on a loop growing louder and faster until his mind finally snapped and he collapsed into complete darkness.

But even then he felt as though something moved in the dark, just out of sight, brushing terrifyingly closer.

Alex snapped awake with a chocked off shout.

"Hey, hey," Ianto soothed gripping his shoulders, "It's just me."

Alex took in gasping breaths eyes darting around as his heart struggled to calm.

"You've been asleep for days," Ianto said worriedly.

Alex shook his head, "I haven't been sleeping well. I was bound to pass out eventually."

He managed to force himself up to a sitting position despite still being exhausted.

"When did I get up here?" he asked looking around confused.

"I brought you up," Ianto explained the concern in his eyes growing.

"Is Gwen still with him?"

Ianto cringed but nodded.

"I'm gonna go down and check on her."

"Tosh is on her way down now to check on her," Ianto protested.

"I still want to go," Alex said shrugging off Ianto's gripe and doing his best to ignore his hurt look.

Alex managed to stumble back down to the morgue with little trouble just in time to hear Tosh's words to Gwen.

"It's been days. You have to face up to it, he's not coming back."

"I believe in him," Gwen said not looking away from Jack.

"Let him go Gwen," Tosh said then walked away.

She squeezed his shoulder as she passed him and Alex gave her an exhausted broken smile before continuing on to Gwen.

"She's right you know," Alex said casually taking back his spot against the wall.

Gwen looked at him sharply eyes full of barely kept back tears, "Your the last person I expected to say that. You  
of all people, your the one that stood by him when none of us did."

Alex hummed in agreement, "Yeah but sometimes you have to give up hope before it will give you a reason to cling to it," he said breezily and brushed his fingers over Jack's wrist, "Knowing Jack he won't wake up until you stop expecting him to. He does have a flare for dramatics."

Gwen's eyes lite up with amusement for a moment before they lost all light and she finally sighed in defeat and gave Jack one last kiss before walking away.

"And three... two... one," Alex counted down jokingly.

"Thank you," Jack said hoarsely.

"Holy shit!" Alex screeched, "I was kidding!"

Gwen rushed back and Alex scrambled to his feet to see Jack's eyes fluttering open.

Jack looked at Gwen and smiled crookedly.

"You utter asshole," Alex sighed knocking his head against Jack's shoulder as the older man chuckled, "Wait until I tell Yan you made me hit my head!"

The big reunion went as expected.

Tosh ran into Jack's arms for a hug before going to stand by Alex then Ianto tried for an awkward handshake  
and was pulled into a hug then kiss and finally Owen cried when Jack forgave him and they all lived happily ever after.

"Wait a second!" Alex suddenly said, "Am I honest to god going to be the only one who doesn't get any team love despite being the most awesome one here at the moment, closely followed by Gwen," he add, "who didn't shower for days because she was holding vigil for the asshole who woke up as soon as her back was turned?"

A giggle busted out of Tosh and she quickly smothered it behind her hands, Gwen caved next with a snorting laugh, then Ianto with his twitchy lips, and Jack burst out in a full belly laugh, even poor broken sobbing Owen gave a snort.

"Still not feeling the love," Alex complained then straightened as a thought hit him, "Am I the only one that notice that Aba-whatever-the-bloody-hell-his-name-was wasn't wearing any pants?"  
Everyone cracked up.

"What it's a legitimate question?!"

Alex got home late that night and sent out the word to let everyone know that Cardiff was safe again, or at least as safe as it ever was, then took a nice long hot shower.

He came out of the shower cleaned and dressed to find Tosh knocking tentatively at his door.

"I'm sorry I know it's late-" Tosh started.

"Nonsense! You're always welcome Tosh!" Alex said cheerfully even though he could feel the exhaustion dragging at him.

Tosh smiled and walked in looking tired and tense.

"I couldn't sleep after everything that's happened," Tosh explained, "and I couldn't stand being alone in my apartment."

Alex smiled softly, "It's ok Tosh. After events like the last few days it's not weird for you not to want to be alone. You can sleep here tonight, in fact if you hadn't shown up I probably would have went to hog Sam's bed. I don't much like sleeping alone."

Tosh looked relieved.

"In fact would it be terribly weird and unacceptable if we shared a bed tonight?" Alex asked hesitantly, it was one thing to share with Ianto or Sam but Tosh was a proper young lady he didn't know if it was appropriate to even ask let alone do, "Just share the bed no body fluids or unwanted touching I promise!"

Tosh blushed but nodded, "That would be lovely. I don't think I would be able to sleep otherwise."

Alex grinned and lead the way to the guest room he and Ianto always shared. They quickly got ready for bed and crawled under the covers, at first they were both tense and kinda awkward but then Alex huffed and scooped Tosh against his side so her head rested on his shoulder. He sighed contently and buried his nose in her hair, she smelled alive and healthy and Alex couldn't get enough of it.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Tosh wiggled closer and relaxed into him.

They fell asleep tangled together like kittens in a basket and dropped into dreams of fields of grass and distant voices.

~*To Be Continued*~

Notes: Ok so that was way more feels than I can really handle and unfortunately it's not over yet.  
Comments are very much appreciated!


	10. Can't Last Forever

Jack was gone.

The team was in chaos, Owen went back to his asshole ways, Gwen tried to gain control and organize the team (doing a decent job to), Ianto was closed off and spent most nights at Alex's flat, and Tosh and Alex were left to do what they had always done their jobs.

Ianto took on more field work, even carried a gun, Alex tried to make him ease into it but with Jack gone he insisted on diving right in, and Alex didn't think he was ready.

Gwen and Alex were getting along better, she started treating him like a proper adult and as a member of the team and Alex tried to do his best to help her adjust to the sudden promotion to team leader. Alex even invited her out for drinks with him, Tosh, and Ianto (he even begrudgingly invited Owen occasionally).

Tosh, Owen, and Alex were the least effected by Jack's loss at least when it came to work, Tosh still took care of all the computer things, Owen still did all the medical examinations and autopsy, and Alex still kept all the cars running. Alex still tried to avoid fieldwork when he could, he hated carrying a gun and he always saw at least one person he knew and that was not conducive to keeping a low profile during cases.

Tosh and he spent a lot more time together, they went out to the fields together to lay in the sun so Alex could stretch his wings every couple of weeks, they convinced the others that they both had acquired an enjoyment of camping (which in some ways was true). They would take blankets and a picnic basket of sandwiches and fruit and spend a day and a half out there, it was doing wonders for Alex he rarely felt sick and it gave him and Tosh the chance to grow closer. It did have some side effects though, Ianto tended to sulk around the time they scheduled their camping trips, it made Alex feel bad but it also delighted him that Ianto was jealous. But Alex tried to make it up to Ianto with sleepy cuddles and home cooked meals and that seemed to appease him some.

They all fell into a comfortable rhythm.

They were managing if not completely satisfied, finally accepting that Jack may not come back.

And then Jack came back.

In the most irritating, arrogant way he could manage.

The team was out chasing a giant walking blow fish when Alex got a text from tosh.

Jack is back.

then a couple hours later Jack comes strutting into the Hub, as if he hadn't abandoned them for months, with a guy in a old military coat (really what is with these guys and military coats).

"Oh so you do have a blonde," the strange man said with a lecherous grin.

"Alex Thorenson," Jack introduced with an eye roll, "John Hart."

"You're an ass," Alex told Jack bluntly then walked over to sprawl on the couch while they talked out whatever the reason this guy was here.

"I'll go with Blondie," John said arrogantly when they were splitting into teams.

"No you're not," Alex shot him down without a glance.

"Alex doesn't do field work," Gwen explained, "You're coming with me."

"Why?" John smirked, "Is he afraid to break a nail."

"More afraid I'll 'accidentally' break your face," Alex glared disdainfully.

"Aw that hurts," John said with a fake pout.

"My boot will hurt more," Alex snarled lifting his foot to show off the heavy steel toed combat boots he was sporting.

"When did you get so violent?" Jack asked looking slightly concerned.

"Since my asshole boss dropped off the face of the earth only to show up with his tag along ex," Alex hissed then crossed his arms petulantly, "and since I haven't slept yet and haven't had coffee."

Tosh giggled and Ianto gave a small smile, both used to Alex's sleep/coffee deprived bad moods, Alex yawned so hard his jaw cracked and wiggled down to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Call if I should prepare for a nuclear meltdown," Alex said through another yawn, "I won't hold my breath though this guy is full of shit."

With that he closed his eyes and curled up promptly falling asleep, completely ignoring Jack and Gwen's do's and don't's conversation, and didn't wake until John came back.

Alex woke with the sound of the tourist lift coming down but not followed by the main entrance, which meant it  
was John but not the rest of the team. Alex went immediately into survival mode, rolling off the couch into a crouch and slipping into the shadows and down one of the side halls to where he could see the main room but no one in the main room could see him.

He watched John head for the med-bay and silently sent Ianto a text.

That asshole ex of Jack's is here messing about in med-bay.

Ianto's reply came swiftly:

We're on our way, stay out of sight.

So Alex snuck down so he could watch John while he waited for the team. They showed up not long after the lying bastard and Gwen, Owen, Tosh , and Ianto took up places pointing their guns at John while Alex leaned against the wall and Jack made his dramatic entrance.

Alex was bored (and still tired).

And then John got a bomb attached to his chest and kidnapped Gwen and they went on an epic eight minute quest to save them that ended with a time reverse skip.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'll be easy to avoid, I'm asleep on the couch for the next few hours," Alex said dusting off his knees, "Anybody for drinks?"

"I'd love one," John tried.

"Not you," Jack said yanking John back when he tried to walk forward, "Your leaving."

Alex rolled his eyes at their big fair well banter and frowned confused when John's parting remark sent Jack wide eyed.

"Whose Gray?" Gwen asked.

"It's nothing... let's get back to work," Jack said predictably.

And everything was back to the way it used to be.

Jack was closed mouthed, Gwen secretly (not so secretly) wanted in Jack's pants, Ianto let Jack walk all over his heart in the hopes Jack would return his feelings, Owen is a slightly more bearable asshole, and Tosh and Alex tried to keep their secrets while keeping everything running smoothly.

It couldn't last much longer.

~*To Be Continued*~

Notes: Sorry that I had to make Jack a dick in this chapter but he really ticked me off in this episode, but I promise he will get a lot better really fast!


	11. You Decide!

I'm considering whether or not to just go ahead and let Owen die canon compliantly, I don't particularly like him and I don't think him and Tosh make a good pair, but occasionally he has moments where I can kinda understand him and sympathizes

I can't decide so I'm leaving it up to you!

Does Owen live or die? Comment your opinion on the matter!.


End file.
